


La Boussole  指南针

by PhilenaP



Series: Blade Runner Paro Series [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blade Runner, Cyberpunk, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: Blade Runner Paro，借用了背景和一些设定。”别说你作为一个仿生人不需要这些，你至少可以……活的更像一个人类。”而人类是否也在某一个时刻想要作为一个仿生人活着？
Relationships: Dusty Attenborough & Neidhardt Müller, Reinhard von Lohengramm & Oskar von Reuenthal, Reinhard von Lohengramm & Yang Wenli, Wolfgang Mittermeyer & Oskar von Reuenthal
Series: Blade Runner Paro Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555486
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

这一切都始自一个梦境。  
通常情况下的梦境不会有一个确切的时间，那一切只不过是脑部的神经呈现给睡眠的一个幻象。但是这个梦境却和其他的都不一样，被困在30%真实和70%虚假的幻觉中的奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔低头看着自己脚下的昂贵地毯和上面的沙子，这些沙子已经开始侵蚀可怜的老欧洲，就算是他脚下的地毯曾经在旧时代价值上万欧元，也无法阻止无处不在的沙子。  
在梦境发生的场景中，罗严塔尔七岁零二十五天，这是一个低地地区的冬日，原本应该寒冷且潮湿的冬季不知从什么时候开始也与沙子密不可分。沙子已经覆盖了大部分的亚洲，整个东欧和巴尔干地区，圣彼得堡也未能幸免。大洋那边，新大陆上的美国人被迫放弃了他们曾经热爱的加利福尼亚和痛恨的亚利桑那，没有存在感的蒙大拿依旧没有存在感。剩下未来得及，或者是根本没有任何可能登上前往殖民行星飞船的“地球难民”像冬季里挤在一起的麻雀一样聚集在细长的西海岸，从康涅狄格到佛罗里达，以躲避那些沙子，从峡谷跌落的石块中激荡起的沙子。  
罗严塔尔抬头看了一眼古旧的挂钟，尽管他家里的仿生人佣人在极力保持着这件古董的清洁，但是那上面还是留下了一道不显眼的污渍，黄灰色的，指向八点的方向。窗外，聚集了黄沙的冷风在不断拍打着窗户，一下一下，催促着这些留在地球上的人，用尽一切办法离开这颗星球。去哪里都好，无论是离地球最近的近土星殖民卫星，半人马星座的殖民行星，还是更遥远的恒星旁边的新行星，被誉为这个时代的“新大陆”。无数人，像当年的淘金者一般争夺着前往遥远行星的飞船船票，幻想着那里会有一夜暴富的机会，成为新时代的王者。甚至有不避讳的商业星际航空公司将前往新行星的飞船命名为“新泰坦尼克”，这真是讽刺，在宇宙中的确没有半露出头的冰山，但是其他的危险也足以给予这艘飞船的处女航致命一击。只不过它首航的港口并不叫“新南安普顿”。  
他的父亲也是准备逃离地球，前往殖民卫星，或者殖民行星中的一员。他在家里的几个仿生人的闲聊中听到过父亲此行的目的地，是最受欢迎的殖民卫星之一，伊塔卡，罗严塔尔不懂为什么这颗被设计成“最接近完美星球”的卫星要取这样的名字，是讽刺所有人都是奥德赛，要花费十年光阴才能到达吗？而现在，是他们准备启程前往那里的时候。  
“先生，”一个平静的女声在他身后响起，他回过头去看，是家里的家政仿生人之一。她看起来像是从旧时候的电影海报中走出来的女明星一样，金发耀眼，蓝色的眼睛像玻璃珠的反光。家里所有的家政仿生人都是金发蓝眼，罗严塔尔不知道这是他父亲还是他母亲的偏好，还是，这仅仅是一种巧合。“旅行所需要的东西都准备好了，夫人那边还没有任何的回应。”  
夫人，他小声地重复着这个词，夫人，又一遍。他站在父亲的书房门口的走廊里，只有当佣人开门的时候他才有机会瞥见里面的情形，现在被当做珍奇玩物的古董留声机发出吱吱呀呀的音乐，是一个含糊的女声，唱他听不懂的歌词，和着缓慢的街拍，在很久很久之前，应该会有人在这首歌曲的伴奏下慢慢起舞，诉说着绵密的爱意。外面的风声和这黏腻的歌声混合在一起，比复合材料制成的“奶昔”还要难以下咽。一只黑色的猫钻过半开的门，用它一只蓝色一只黄色的眼睛盯着站在门口的罗严塔尔。当他刚想伸出手去摸一摸它黑色的皮毛，他父亲的声音从听起来很远的地方传过来，吓了他一跳。  
“别碰它。”这是一个简单的命令，却足以吓退一个七岁的孩子。黑猫轻巧地跳到了走廊的窗台上，现在是它居高临下地看着罗严塔尔了。“它比你要重要得多。”  
“去看看夫人什么时候准备好，先把瑞瓦兰装到它的箱子里，我们要带着它一起去伊塔卡。”  
另一个有着金色头发的家政仿生人不知道什么时候已经出现在了这里，她手里拿着属于黑猫瑞瓦兰的箱子，专门用于这种现在已经十分稀少的，不是在人工培养皿中出生的动物进行长途星际旅行的箱子。罗严塔尔最后看了一眼这只黑猫的眼睛，“但是他们就会说你有多美的眼睛。”他小声地说着，试图跟上前面的佣人的脚步，去寻找他们口中的“夫人”，他的母亲，一个他看照片的次数要远远大于看到真人次数的人。  
“发生了什么！”  
金发的仿生人发出了惊呼，尖叫，这是他们在人类社会中学会的，面对“恐惧”的时候会做出的反应。他的父亲在听到尖叫声后闻声赶来，但是他却没有发出任何声音。属于夫人的房间的地毯上不仅仅是薄薄的一层黄沙，据说地毯是夫人喜爱的蓝灰色，一点点沙子落在上面都会显得异常显眼，而现在，那些红色让它看起来一团糟，甚至有些红色还在静静凝固、变成黑褐色，就像他的某一颗眼珠。  
他的母亲终于成功地杀死了自己，死在了这颗蓝色，正在渐渐变成灰黄色的星球上，在他们准备前往伊塔卡卫星，开始新的生活的当天。  
“为什么——”  
他没有听到这个问题的答案，甚至这个问题也不会有一个答案。单调的闹钟声音将他从梦境中唤醒。这是又一个平淡无奇的工作日，欧洲的居民现在像沙丁鱼罐头一样地挤在一半是洪水，一半是沙漠中间的一小块狭长的，适合人类生存的地方。按照旧时的区域划分，欧洲的中心变成了法兰克福。为什么偏偏是法兰克福存在了下来，这可能是每一个老欧洲人心中的疑惑。那些拥有恢弘历史或者精美艺术的城市如同千百年前的庞贝，被金色的沙子或者黑色的水淹没，法兰克福，这个不值得在艺术史或者之前的人类史上留下太多名字的城市，一座枯燥无味的城市，现在变得更加枯燥无味。漫长的雨水季节将之前的玻璃幕墙洗刷的几乎要褪去原本就没有的颜色，金属也禁不住开始腐蚀。一切摇摇欲坠，是最脆弱的梦境中的泡沫。罗严塔尔躺在他的床上，床单和他梦境中“母亲”房间里的地毯是一样的颜色，灰蓝色。天花板上出现了一些霉斑，这对于他们这些在欧洲安全中心供职的“公务员”来说，这是他们能够负担的起的最好的住所。越来越少的人还会选择在地球上生活，那些天上的殖民卫星、殖民行星里居住的掌权者现在关心的只有还被留在地球上的“人类文明的碎片”，特别小队会来收集这些未来得及带上太空的珍宝，顺便还有剩下的，寥寥无几的资源，以补充矿星上无法开采出来的物产。被剩下的“地球难民”就像这个词的字面意思一样，是这场盛宴剩下的厨余垃圾。他们，被欧洲安全中心雇佣的这一群人类、仿生人，任务只有一个，维持这颗已经没几天活头的星球上最基本的稳定，不要让这上面的“地球难民”一股脑地涌入离地球最近的殖民行星，或者涌入像伊塔卡这样的富贵掌权者居住的世外桃源。  
“天气，阵雨，温度……”  
闹钟过后是一如既往的天气资讯，这场所谓的“阵雨”已经下了似乎一个世纪，没有人知道雨是什么时候开始的，自然也不会有人知道什么时候结束。罗严塔尔坐到床边，赤脚踩在冰凉的地板上。地毯的触感似乎是被强行写入他的记忆库中的一种感觉，他低头看着自己的手掌，皮肤下的血管里流淌的是一种红色的液体。作为一个被欧洲安全中心集中采购的警用仿生人，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔一直很疑惑自己被植入的记忆为什么会是这样一种内容。对此，欧洲安全中心年轻的负责人莱因哈特给过自己的解释。年轻人给自己面前的两个酒杯里倒了一些昂贵的，他和同为安全中心的探员，沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚在小酌的时候绝对负担不起的纯麦芽威士忌，和真正的冰。“仿生人需要被植入记忆来在这个该死的世界中生存下去。”莱因哈特把其中一杯酒递给站在他面前的罗严塔尔。探员接过了那个冰凉的杯子，却没像莱因哈特那样把酒喝完。“那些虚假的记忆，能让这些可怜的仿生人感觉到一些……真实。”金发的莱因哈特用一种奇怪的腔调强调了最后一个词，他蓝色的眼睛看着罗严塔尔的眼睛，这一瞬间让探员想起了自己反复梦到的那个梦境，或者，回忆中的仿生人佣人，她们都有着漂亮的金发和蓝色的眼睛。只不过仿生人的美丽来自于海尼森公司的定制程序，而莱因哈特的金发和蓝色眼睛来自于他的父亲和母亲。  
“我以为，像我这种警用仿生人的植入记忆，会简单很多……海尼森不会那样慷慨给我一段曲折离奇的回忆。”他咽下了后半句话，那句包含着很多形容词的话，痛苦、荒谬、真实。“矿星上工作的仿生人，他们的记忆也只会是小时候和父母一起在农场工作，打磨零件这种。能让他们更好地熟悉矿星上枯燥的生活。”  
“记忆是一种很奇怪的东西。”莱因哈特自顾自地说着，又往已经融化了不少的冰里加了一些威士忌，工作期间他们本不允许喝酒，但是莱因哈特自己就是规则本身。“安妮罗杰会从很多真实的事件中收集碎片，再将这些碎片打散，放到她构造的一个又一个记忆中。可能你是那个不幸的，被放进了悲剧碎片的那一个。”  
安妮罗杰，可能是莱因哈特留在地球上唯一的原因。罗严塔尔当然知道这个名字，她为仿生人构筑记忆，但是她却无法离开地球，宇宙中哪怕一丁点过量的射线都可能会要了她的命。“不过你说的故事倒是让我想起一个人，”莱因哈特歪了歪头，用手撑着自己的侧脸，扯了扯自己的嘴角。“冯·马尔巴哈先生，他是殖民行星新奥斯提亚的议会议长，他的女儿在和丈夫迁居伊塔卡前自杀身亡。”罗严塔尔努力保持着一个平静的表情，而莱因哈特又换上了那幅“公事公办”的面孔。“那真是一个悲剧，我想安妮罗杰一定是看了那条新闻。”  
金发的掌权者放下自己的杯子，注意到他的下属手里的酒精饮料一口也没有动过。一部分黑色的长发落在罗严塔尔黑色的右眼前，如果站在他的面前，就只能看到蓝色的眼睛。莱因哈特向前走了两步，伸手把黑色的长发撩到一边，“你不该露出这种表情。”他的手放下，这句话听起来像是一种命令，又像是一种可笑的怜悯，“如果那只是一段虚假的记忆，你不该为了一个悲剧故事而感到痛苦。”  
他养的黑猫特里斯坦看着他坐在床边，静静地走过来，蹭他的脚踝。特里斯坦和他记忆中自己的父亲养的那只叫做瑞瓦兰的黑猫一样，都有着不一样颜色的眼睛。猫是一种比狗、马、甚至更大的动物要便宜得多的宠物，但是这也花费了他两个月的薪水。特里斯坦刚被他领回来的时候只是一团小小的黑毛，窝在这个窘迫的公寓的一角，偶尔会站在冰箱的上面居高临下地看着他，用它蓝色和黄色的眼睛。“你的眼睛真漂亮。”罗严塔尔对着他的猫说，他的猫永远也不会听懂这句赞美。“我该去工作了。”他弯腰抱起在他脚踝旁的特里斯坦，把黑猫放到了凌乱的床铺上。昨天晚上的那个梦境让他头痛，洗漱间里镜柜后面的止痛片是最好的选择。虽然警用仿生人按照海尼森公司的设计，会比一般的仿生人和人类更难受伤和生病，但是头痛总是会时不时地拜访他，像一位不请自来的惹人厌烦的访客。他干吞了两片止痛片，并期待着它们能尽快起效。今天早上他和米达麦亚是当值早班，他可不想迟到。

早上的法兰克福混乱的像一锅沸腾的米粥，而在这混乱的中心，欧洲安全中心的总部里总是弥漫着一股让人作呕的隔夜剩饭和功能饮料混合在一起的味道。米达麦亚有时会戏称，肯定是有哪个加班的探员在某个角落里猝死了，他的尸体被遗忘，渐渐腐烂，才有了这样的味道。罗严塔尔对这种说法不予评论。他推开办公室的门，却看到本来应该下班的晚班值班人员毕典菲尔特还坐在自己的座位上，百无聊赖地看着自己的投屏。  
“如果你想问我为什么还没有下班，就去问奈特哈尔那个小子为什么还没有回来。”毕典菲尔特应该是注意到了罗严塔尔的视线，他没好气地关闭了自己的投屏，侧过脸来看着他。罗严塔尔没有马上接话，他把沾了不少雨水的外套挂在挂钩上，顺手擦去了顺着黑色长发滴下来的几滴水。“不，我一点也不好奇。”他坐到自己的座位上，需要他今天处理的案件已经被发送到了他的移动终端里。毕典菲尔特和他一样是欧洲安全中心统一采购的警用仿生人，比起罗严塔尔，毕典菲尔特更符合人们刻板印象中警用仿生人的样子。他身材更为高大、结实、脾气暴躁、有时口无遮拦，颜色鲜艳的头发也昭示着他“仿生人”的身份。奈特哈尔·缪拉是毕典菲尔特的搭档，是个在欧洲安全中心工作的普通人类，签了一份漫长的合约。米达麦亚私下里会和罗严塔尔说，缪拉之所以给安全中心卖命，是为了攒钱给他的弟弟妹妹们换一张去殖民卫星的船票。缪拉作为家里最大的孩子，他甚至没有更好的选择，去追捕潜逃的、危险的、失控的仿生人，像古时候西部传说中的那些赏金猎人一样，每一张钞票上都沾着自己或者其他人的血，只不过他们现在早已不再使用钞票。  
罗严塔尔看了一下今天的任务，没什么特别的，在旧城区出现了几个可能的信号，和之前他们追踪的潜逃仿生人有联系。那些仿生人本来应该被送往半人马星座附近的矿星操作大型采矿设备，当运输仿生人的货船起航时矿业公司的人才发现有一小组仿生人离奇消失。作为仿生人，在地球消失不是一件容易的事，但是也不是不可能。像任何时代一样，走私、黑市和地下赌场、妓院永远会存在，并且将一直存在下去。缪拉和毕典菲尔特的小队之前就一直在追查一支秘密协助脱逃的仿生人洗白身份和将“地球难民”送往殖民行星的团伙。他们在法兰克福的黑市中像影子一样穿梭，有些人称那个领头的为“魔术师”，但是谁也不知道他真实的身份，也许是她，也许是他们。  
毕典菲尔特颜色鲜艳的脑袋一直在罗严塔尔眼前晃来晃去，罗严塔尔不由得把自己遮挡住黑色眼睛的那一绺头发别到了一边。他出于一种其他人不能理解的理由把头发留得很长，每天都要花费一定时间把头发仔细地扎好。按照海尼森提供的产品说明，他们这一系列的警用仿生人的头发生长不会超过一定限度，但是他的黑色头发却像他心底疯长的疑问一样越长越长。米达麦亚曾经好奇地用让他的头发从自己的指间穿过，引起他一点不易被察觉的惊慌。“这也不是什么坏事，”他不是仿生人的朋友总是如此善良，“你就当做是海尼森的既定程序出了一点小小的失误，我喜欢你的头发，我的头发总是硬邦邦地支棱起来。”米达麦亚这样安慰他，然而他们都知道，海尼森从不出错。  
“抱歉，我来晚了一点。”米达麦亚进来的时候带进来一点外面的冷气，他手里拿着一袋“三明治”，这些食品都是被赋予了之前旧世界中存在的食品名字的合成营养补充剂而已。真正的食物和饮料可以在地下市场中被卖出高价，和他住所里的黑猫特里斯坦一样。毕典菲尔特大声地说是不是“爱芳”早上忘记叫他起床，米达麦亚有些不好意思地抓了抓自己深金色的头发，“是奈特哈尔，他让我帮他找一份资料，而我忘记把那份资料放到哪里了。”爱芳是米达麦亚拥有的虚拟助理的名字，被毕典菲尔特称作他的“老婆”，她的形象是一个一般人都会喜欢的，温柔可爱的金发姑娘，会在早上代替闹钟叫人起床，在驾驶交通工具的时候提供必要的帮助。米达麦亚曾经极力向罗严塔尔推荐这款不少人会选择的虚拟助理，但是被罗严塔尔找了一个理由拒绝了。“我已经有了一只猫，我不需要一个虚拟助理。”  
“猫不会和你说话，不会建议你今天的早饭和晚饭吃什么。别说你作为一个仿生人不需要这些，你至少可以……活的更像一个人类。”  
在米达麦亚第三次建议他“活的更像一个人类”的时候，罗严塔尔和他的朋友分享了困扰自己的几个梦境。米达麦亚就放弃了继续劝说他这个念头。  
“缪拉让你帮他找什么资料？”罗严塔尔发现了米达麦亚的这番说辞中的另一个重点，他的搭档坐到自己的座位上，启动了自己的设备。“地球前往行星新凤凰城的通行航道记录，我记得之前我们抓过一个试图偷渡到新凤凰城的家伙，他说航道记录被篡改过。奈特哈尔他让我找一找原始记录……弗里茨，这是不是和你们最近在查的案子有关？”  
“奈特哈尔那小子现在对那个‘魔术师’和他手下的团伙着了迷。”毕典菲尔特说着，伸了个懒腰，看起来像是一只颜色鲜艳的熊，“我已经劝过他好几次了，但是他怎么可能听我的。”  
“今天的任务是什么？”米达麦亚不准备继续讨论这个话题，他看向他的搭档，罗严塔尔低头看着他的终端，手指在屏幕上一直往右划，“有一个你会感兴趣的。”他说着，停下了自己的手指，“一艘私人星际飞船被盗了，上面怀疑它可能和之前矿星的那批潜逃的仿生人有关。”


	2. Chapter 2

“你是否还记得你记忆的起点？”  
罗严塔尔问过两个人这个问题，一个是沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚。他抛出这个问题的时候米达麦亚正在低头用叉子戳着面前那块合成的面包片，用培养皿里生长出的蛋白加上各种调味剂做成的“熏咸肉”被米达麦亚丢到一边，因为爱芳曾经多次提醒过他，这些熏咸肉里的盐和其他调味品对他的身体不好，应该少吃。听到这句话，米达麦亚停下了自己虐待面包片的手，他抬起头来，灰色的眼珠直勾勾地盯着罗严塔尔——他的搭档面前只摆了一杯用于提神的，被称作“咖啡”的饮料。但是谁都知道，这种饮料根本不是由树上生长出来的咖啡豆研磨成粉制成的，只不过是一种口味差劲、能够让人保持清醒的东西。“你说什么？”他小声地询问，生怕自己因为没听清楚而曲解了罗严塔尔的问题。罗严塔尔喝了一口所谓的“咖啡”，双手交叠着放在桌面上，又重复了一遍自己的问题。  
“你是否记得，你最开始的记忆是什么？”  
“这真的很难回答，奥斯卡。”米达麦亚把塑料叉子放到一边，用餐巾抹了抹嘴角。他的脸上挂着一个抱歉的表情，罗严塔尔不希望这种表情是给自己的，沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚是个好人，但是他不需要一个好人的怜悯。“让我仔细想想……可能是我的父亲抱着我，让我快点睡着……你为什么问这个？”  
“我记忆的起点是有一天我突然睁开眼，看到自己躺在欧洲安全中心培训基地宿舍的床上，旁边的矮桌子上摆着自己的证件，告诉我我的名字是奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔，当然还有我的编号。”  
“这是……这是……”米达麦亚似乎在搜肠刮肚来寻找一个合适的话语，他是一个善良的人，此刻他灰色的眼睛正小心翼翼地避免与罗严塔尔的目光接触。一直以来，他都避免和对方讨论他们之间的不同，事实上，他们二者之间根本没什么事相同的。仿生人的记忆开端都是他们被送到需要去服役的工作岗位的那一瞬间，之前的记忆只不过都是海尼森公司提供给他们的虚假景象。不得不说，这是属于人类的高傲的怜悯，认为没有过去的仿生人是可怜的、低自己一等的“生物”，甚至有些人认为仿生人连生物都算不上，他们会在服役期限满之后就被强制关停，而人类雇员则会得到一笔退休金或者是被安置到适宜生存的殖民行星上去。“每个人的记忆都不一样，奥斯卡，我就属于那种记忆力不是特别好的人，很多事情我要爱芳提醒我才能想起来。这也就是为什么我需要一个虚拟助理。”  
他当然知道米达麦亚想说什么，不是对自己糟糕记忆力的自嘲，而是对他说，奥斯卡，作为一个仿生人，你的记忆起点如果不是在欧洲安全中心的培训基地里那就坏事了。  
“但是有些时候，我躺在床上，闭上眼睛，会看到一些景象……”罗严塔尔继续自顾自地说着，而米达麦亚已经完全放弃了继续虐待他面前的面包片。他选择当一个耐心的听众，虽然很多时候他并不能理解罗严塔尔的所思所想，但是他愿意倾听。“我看到一个很美丽的女人，她拿着一把剪刀，剪刀的刀尖直直地冲着我过来。随后有一声尖叫，是女人的尖叫，比火警的警报声还要刺耳。”罗严塔尔自嘲般地笑了笑，摇了摇头，“就当做是海尼森公司的又一个‘失误’吧，我不应该有这些记忆。”  
米达麦亚伸出自己的手，盖在罗严塔尔交叠在一起放在桌面上的手上，他能够感到自己的搭档不自觉地瑟缩了一下，试图想把自己的手抽走，但是他稍稍用了点力，止住了潜在的挣脱。“奥斯卡，”他压低了自己的声音，现在他们坐的地方是在欧洲安全中心的地下餐厅里，仿生人探员和人类探员此刻和谐地在一起机械地给自己补充着身体运转所需要的能量，让这间气味不让人愉悦的餐厅看起来更像是一个大型的加油站，他们则是隶属欧洲安全中心的无人驾驶货车。“如果你需要任何帮助，记住我永远在这里……”  
“谢谢你的好意。”罗严塔尔终于抽走了自己交叠在一起的手，他有些无措地攥住了装咖啡的陶瓷杯子，说是陶瓷，也和这虚假的咖啡一样，是这个时代新研发出来的循环材料。咖啡已经冷了，他喝了一口，感觉像是一块冰滑进了自己的胃里，像他在莱因哈特位于顶楼的办公室里喝到的酒精饮料里添加的冰块。

第二个人是莱因哈特。  
起因是莱因哈特需要一名保镖。罗严塔尔非常怀疑莱因哈特是否真的需要一名保镖，还是说，他在拜访海尼森公司这种地方的时候必须要有一个随行人员以彰显自己的身份和保证自己的安全。无论是哪种原因，他选择让奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔来作为自己的随行人员，不是米达麦亚或者缪拉，这一点罗严塔尔能够理解，拜访海尼森公司，最好让一个仿生人做自己的保镖，人类可能无法及时应对各种突发状况。这样一来，莱因哈特的选择范围就很有限了，毕典菲尔特不是一个好选择，谁知道那张嘴可能会在什么时候给自己和其他人惹上什么麻烦；乌尔利·克斯拉或许更适合这种“秘密”活动，他在欧洲安全中心负责情报，每天出现在他们的终端里的各种任务信息都一定经过了克斯拉的手。米达麦亚和缪拉在午餐的时候凑在一起咬耳朵，说克斯拉一定是海尼森公司最先进的新一代仿生人，他甚至不需要睡眠。听到这两个安全中心的人类雇员悄悄地讨论仿生人是否需要睡眠的时候罗严塔尔没有上前去搭话。乌尔利·克斯拉需要不需要睡眠他不知道，他只知道自己需要睡眠，有的时候，他还会陷入噩梦的深渊。  
“有什么有趣的记忆可以分享给我吗？”坐在副驾驶座上的莱因哈特突然用这样一个问题打断了正在开车的罗严塔尔，说是开车也不准确，毕竟现在的飞行器都设定了自动驾驶功能，罗严塔尔只不过是为了应对突发状况的一个“司机”而已。“不有趣也没有关系。”莱因哈特歪过头来看着罗严塔尔，目光让罗严塔尔觉得有点不自在。  
“抱歉，我最近的工作你也都知道，莱因哈特，就是每天的那些事情……所以我真的没什么值得说的东西。”  
“我只不过是在帮安妮罗杰收集素材，等到下一次我去见她的时候，可以讲给她听。”莱因哈特的目光终于从他的身上移到了前方的“道路”上，即使他们驾驶的交通工具已经不用依赖地面的道路，在空中他们也要遵循法兰克福交通管制的路线。“不用对我说‘用真实的记忆来构建仿生人的植入记忆是违法的’，我当然知道，但是安妮罗杰对我说，她只不过是一个可怜的诗人，要从人们的话语中收集那些字母来编织她的诗歌。所以，你杀了他们是吗，还是说……”  
这才是莱因哈特想要问的问题，不是什么该死的最近有没有有趣的记忆，他只是想知道那几个仿生人……罗严塔尔点了点头，用这沉默的回答表示自己已经完成了任务。他不想讨论那几个仿生人的事，这不是什么有趣的回忆，罗严塔尔只想把这些事忘记。  
“包括那个领头的女人，之前在歌舞俱乐部里跳舞的仿生人？”  
“是的。”他只发出了一个音节，那个女人有着漂亮的蓝色眼睛，她在歌舞俱乐部里一定十分受欢迎。“请你放过我们，我愿意做任何事。”记忆中的那个女人死死地拉着他的胳膊，完全不顾他的手里拿着专门应对仿生人的武器。她凑过来想要像她在俱乐部里讨一个男人欢心一样给这位探员一个吻，这样她也许可以保全自己，也可以保全其他所有走投无路的仿生人。“你也是仿生人，你也不想有这样一天……被强制关停……”她的声音在阴冷的雨水中显得含混不清，和他们脚下混合了泥土、铁锈、污渍的水一样。  
他推开了这个可怜的女人，按照任务说明上的指示，提前两天强制关停了这个在歌舞俱乐部里供职的仿生人，用他手里由欧洲安全中心配给的武器。其他仿生人也是一样，无论外形是女人、老人还是青少年，他们都只有短短的，由海尼森公司和支付订单的雇主共同商定的使用年限，就算是服役时间最长的警用仿生人，像罗严塔尔这种，使用年限也只有十年。出乎他意料的是，他在这个女人的随身物品中发现了被封存在一些奇怪容器中的眼球，无一例外都是蓝色的眼珠，在眼珠的底侧印着编码。  
这些都是仿生人的右眼，每一个海尼森出产的仿生人都会在右眼的眼球上拥有唯一的编号。在“回收”叛逃或者是异常的仿生人的过程中，上交眼球成了他们在执行任务最后将要完成的一件事，眼球上交，和海尼森的数据库进行匹配，匹配完成，盒子的盖子最后就被盖上。这是标准的流程，罗严塔尔从来都不喜欢这一个过程，他有的时候会把这件事交给他的手下去完成，并给予对方一点点好处，就会有许多手头并不宽裕或者是想要讨好他的新人抢着去完成这件事。罗严塔尔有时也会思索，是不是在已经“死去”的仿生人身上回收眼球这件事也在某种程度上也满足了这些新入行的探员的暴力欲求。他对于仿生人或者人类没有任何的意见或者区别，他自己是一个仿生人，却根本不想祈求海尼森公司或者是任何一个人在他预定的关停时间到来之时来给予他赦免，告诉他，他还能继续在这颗被放弃的星球上继续苟延残喘下去。不会有一艘飞船带他到伊塔卡，他记忆中的母亲也不会真的用利刃刺穿他的眼睛。  
这个女人的随身物品中还有一个东西令罗严塔尔感到疑惑，是欧洲安全中心的探员们会使用的，监测眼底下编号的便携设备。罗严塔尔一直没有真的对自己使用过这种设备，他不喜欢自己黑色的眼睛，这和所有的仿生人都不一样，他没有见过两只眼睛颜色不一样的仿生人，或者说，黑色眼睛的仿生人。  
“你的报告里写了，你在她的随身物品中找到了许多仿生人的眼球。”莱因哈特的声音把他从回忆的深渊中拉了出来，拉回到了现实的泥沼里。“这件事很可能和奈特哈尔他们查的‘魔术师’有关系。”  
“你是说，‘魔术师’在帮助他们潜逃，而那些眼珠怎么解释？”  
“我们要怎么判断一个人是真正的人类，还是仿生人？”莱因哈特用一个问题来回答另一个问题，他又歪过头来看着罗严塔尔，嘴角勾起的笑让他看起来还只是一个二十出头的年轻人，而不是手里掌握着极大权力的掌权者，不过这二者之间也不一定绝对矛盾。  
“眼球编号……”罗严塔尔低声说，他的黑色长发垂了下来，正好落在他黑色的眼睛前。“那些想要叛逃的仿生人挖出了自己的眼珠，就是想要逃过追查？这太愚蠢了，就算没有眼球的编号，海尼森还是可以按照既定的程序强制关停这些仿生人……”  
“如果他们获得了一个人的帮助，这个人不仅仅可以带他们去殖民卫星，还可以抹除他们在海尼森的全部记录……那他们是不是就可以作为‘人类’在新的地方开始新的生活？”  
罗严塔尔在那一瞬间明白了莱因哈特的意思，这不是他这个级别的探员应该了解的情报。为什么那个人，或者是那个团队会被称作“魔术师”，他不仅仅可以把人从一个地方转移到另一个地方，他还可以让给予他们真正的，全新的身份。  
“所以我需要去海尼森，他们的数据库很有可能是‘魔术师’的下一个目标。你想，如果海尼森的数据库……所有的数据库都被毁掉，那我们还有什么办法分辨失去了眼球的仿生人？”  
“仿生人的眼球都是蓝色的……”罗严塔尔也不知道自己为什么会给出这样一个愚蠢的回答，他见过的所有的仿生人都拥有蓝色的眼睛，但是这不意味着所有拥有蓝色眼睛的都是仿生人。  
“但是……”莱因哈特的手指停留在他的黑色右眼旁边，“你可以去海尼森公司证实或者证伪这个假设。是不是所有的仿生人都有蓝色的眼睛。”他握住了莱因哈特的手指，对方的指甲在他的手掌中划了一下，留下一丁点疼痛。他喜欢亲吻莱因哈特的手指，而像一种无声的挑衅，莱因哈特每次都会亲吻他黑色的右眼。“我们还有一种方法可以辨识仿生人，他们之前的记忆是虚假的，而我们总能辨别出那些虚假的记忆。”  
那时他把那个问题递给了莱因哈特，“你记忆的起点是哪里？”如果莱因哈特能够给他回答，那也许能够打消他心中的疑问。  
“我坐在地板上，看着姐姐在旁边画一幅奇怪的画。”莱因哈特几乎没有思索，给出了他的答案。罗严塔尔见过安妮罗杰几次，不多，他能够想象出那是一幅怎样的画面。“那幅画真的很奇怪，像是一些没有意义的线条，但我不觉得那是安妮罗杰在随便涂鸦……她看起来很认真……很认真……”  
“总是有一个记忆，出现在我的脑子里。它不是什么有趣的回忆。”罗严塔尔说着，他们离海尼森公司的总部越来越近了，在外面不断落下的雨水中，隔着玻璃和雨，海尼森总部高耸的建筑像是被装在磨砂玻璃壳里面的模型。大写的海尼森几个字母闪烁着红色的光，有一个S闪烁的频率和其他几个字母不一样。“我的母亲想要拿剪刀挖出我的眼睛，然后我听到了尖叫……”  
“而你知道这是假的，奥斯卡，没有人想要挖出你的眼睛，除非你想要做一个叛逃的仿生人。你不会这样做，是吗，奥斯卡？”  
“我不会……”他又想到了那些蓝色的眼球，底下写着每一个仿生人的编号。海尼森是否曾经给过一个仿生人黑色的眼珠，他也不想知道答案。  
格林希尔先生在一个充斥着古典风格的会客室里听了莱因哈特关于数据库安全的建议。罗严塔尔不被允许进入会客室，他有些茫然地站在海尼森总部的接待处，一位仿生人接待员用有些平板的声音询问他是否需要帮助。她有着黑色的头发和蓝色的眼睛，又是蓝色……“抱歉，我想知道……是否所有型号的仿生人都拥有蓝色的眼睛？”  
接待员看着他，用她蓝色的眼睛。她的脸上一直保持着一个虚假的微笑，让罗严塔尔感觉有些反胃。“我无法回答您的问题。”她似乎没有这么高的权限，或者是这个问题根本没有一个  
答案。  
“我帮你问过了格林希尔先生，”莱因哈特坐回到了副驾驶的位置上，他停顿了一下，凑近了一点，“你刚刚抽掉的烟可能值你一周的薪水。”他笑着说。罗严塔尔知道莱因哈特指的是什么，他上一次在莱因哈特的办公室里接过了自己上司给自己的一包香烟，对于成瘾物的喜爱是刻印在人类的基因中的，仿生人也不例外。在真正的烟草已经成为了完完全全的奢侈品之后，替代物层出不穷，米达麦亚就喜欢在午饭过后去欧洲安全中心总部门外的雨棚下面抽一支呛人的烟。“我问他，是不是所有的仿生人都有蓝色的眼睛，而他让我问你，你在梦境中迷路的时候是否会在口袋里找到一个坏掉的指南针。”  
“这很荒谬。”罗严塔尔干巴巴地说着，按下了启动飞行器的按钮。  
“是很荒谬，格林希尔先生可能是想告诉你，你的问题和在梦里找到一个坏掉的指南针一样。”

他再也没有和别人说起过这个问题，还有他对于“仿生人都有蓝色的眼睛”这样的假设。他和米达麦亚在美茵河畔的一个旧铁路隧道里找到了失窃的私人飞船的识别装置。米达麦亚蹲在地上仔仔细细地查看任何有可能被遗漏的线索，这艘船太显眼了，罗严塔尔想不通为什么会有人想要偷这艘船去偷渡到殖民卫星上。  
“毕典菲尔特又给你发了一条消息。”罗严塔尔看着米达麦亚的背影，对他说。他们两个的通讯终端现在都罗严塔尔的手里，米达麦亚正在泥沼里寻找着嫌犯的眼球，如果他们要寻找的嫌犯听从了“魔术师”的建议，把眼球挖出来，并希望在一颗新的行星上开始新的生活。“他说缪拉还没有回来。”  
“到底是哪个丧心病狂的人会想要绑架奈特哈尔，他如果被绑架了，甚至会帮绑匪做早餐。”米达麦亚没有回头，大声地说着。“所以我们可以排除绑架，奈特哈尔一定是在调查过程中遇到了什么麻烦，你能找到他的定位吗？”  
“如果我能找到缪拉的定位，那为什么毕典菲尔特还没有找到他。”罗严塔尔关掉了一直弹出新消息的米达麦亚的通讯器。“缪拉很可能是……自己关上或者是被别人关上了他的定位装置。”  
“那就找他的车，查他的虚拟助理珀西瓦尔，对……弗里茨没有虚拟助理所以他没有想到，你让他去查珀西瓦尔的最后登录地址。”  
“你自己和他说吧，我是不想和毕典菲尔特多说一句话。”罗严塔尔把米达麦亚的通讯器丢给了他，他的搭档迅速而准确地接住了。“有没有可能，”罗严塔尔的双手环抱在胸前，说出了他的猜想，“缪拉也想做一个叛逃者，没人规定只有仿生人才会叛逃。


	3. Chapter 3

米达麦亚现在觉得自己闻起来像是在两千年没有清理过个古罗马下水道里游了一圈，他的靴子和膝盖以下的裤子全部都湿透了，污水的臭味完全掩盖了他衣服上清洁剂的味道，他不像罗严塔尔那样怀旧地热衷使用古龙水。他的搭档身上总是有一些他难以形容的古龙水味道，按照说明书上的说法，罗严塔尔用过的这些古龙水复制了旧时代会存在的一些植物的香味。他们谁都没有见过的柠檬，香草和东方的檀香，这些复杂的香气和旧日的诗歌一样，会渐渐被这颗星球抛弃，或者说，抛弃这颗星球，被掌权者移植到殖民星球上去，就像给一株珍奇植物换盆。  
欧洲安全中心的办公室不是一个在嗅觉上让人感到愉悦的工作场所，米达麦亚多次表达过，这个地方闻起来就像是谁死在了办公室里，尸体开始发臭一样。“说不定我们每天在餐厅里吃的那些让人难以下咽的‘食物’，原料就是因为加班过多而猝死的仿生人尸体。”米达麦亚放下自己手里的午餐盒，他的虚拟助理爱芳给他推荐的午餐搭配是“鸡肉菠萝薄饼”，它们只不过是薄饼，既没有鸡肉，也没有菠萝。所有的蛋白都是在“蛋白质工厂”中，被人工培育出的蠕虫中提取的。那些蠕虫生长在浑浊的营养液中，负责照看他们的农业仿生人是这个世纪的新佃户，听起来多么复古，但是它就是存在的，农奴，佃户，人类是他们高高在上的雇主，施舍给他们一点存活的时间和基本的生存资料。他闻到了一阵若有若无的植物的味道，覆盖了对面桌子上毕典菲尔特放的“咖啡”的苦味。罗严塔尔不知道什么时候站到了他的身后，办公室里只有他一个人会用这种被别人称作“没有意义”的古龙水，米达麦亚和毕典菲尔特不会在意这种细节，而缪拉的薪水要存起来给弟弟妹妹们攒去往殖民卫星的旅费，他不能把钱浪费在香水或者猫身上。  
“如果我说出这种话并没有什么问题，而你作为人类……说出这种话很可能会伤害到你的仿生人同事敏感的感情。”米达麦亚抬起头来看着罗严塔尔蓝色和黑色的眼睛，他扯了扯自己的嘴角，放下手里拿着的一杯功能饮料。“抱歉。”他小声地说着，“我……有的时候会忘了你是……”米达麦亚没有把那个词说出来，仿生人，罗严塔尔知道他把那个词含在了嘴里，试图用自己的体温融化这一块冰，再把那些水吞进胃里。有更多侮辱性的词汇用于形容仿生人，米达麦亚在拜访罗严塔尔的住所时见到过写在他公寓门口地板上用黑色墨水写成的“肮脏的机器”，和“假货”。墨水干涸成一片一片的，似乎有风吹来就会将这些文字的碎片吹走。  
“没关系。”罗严塔尔垂下来的黑色长发再一次遮住了他黑色的眼睛，米达麦亚从他的嘴角看到了一点笑意，但是当他试图在蓝色的眼睛中寻找同样的东西时，他失败了。“我听到过其他人说更难听的词，不得不说，现在整个欧洲说的这一种语言在侮辱人方面还真的是缺乏想象力。”他的手放在米达麦亚的肩上，米达麦亚伸出一只手去攥他冰凉的手指，却被他把手指抽了出来。  
米达麦亚坐在他的飞行器的副驾驶座上睡着了，他实在是太累，驾驶的工作只能交给他的搭档。他们的“车”在美因河上空低低地飞行着，河水现在在车上看是一条黑色的细长条形状，投下河畔的路灯光。远处的法兰克福中心城区在雨水中是一个模糊的影子，它们变换着颜色，红色……蓝色……米达麦亚影影绰绰地感觉到有人小心翼翼地握了握他的手，他想回握回去，但是在这个轻浅的睡眠中他却不能动一动自己的手指。  
“醒一醒，沃尔夫冈。”罗严塔尔的声音听起来仿佛从几亿光年之外的地方传来，如果他能听到几亿光年之外传来的声音，那一刻是否这颗星球也早就不复存在。“沃尔夫冈……”  
他从喉咙深处发出一声模糊的声音，听起来像是“什么”和“是”的混合体。他的眼皮此刻沉得像被人用水泥蒙上了，罗严塔尔的手放在他的脸侧，他可以确定这是刚刚握住他手指的手，“毕典菲尔特说他查到了珀西瓦尔的位置……”  
“奈特哈尔……”他终于说出了一个完整的词语，是他人类同僚的名字，奈特哈尔·缪拉有一个奇怪的名字，念这个名字总像是在说一个古老的，冗长的地名，或者是把两个负面的形容词强行链接在一起变成一个正面的词语。“那小子跑到哪里去了。”  
“奈德拉德区的旧车站……”罗严塔尔说出了一个地名，这个地名和缪拉的名字发音是如此相似，这是否也是一种奇妙的巧合。“那可不是什么好地方。”他的搭档继续说着，不知什么时候又攥住了米达麦亚的手。米达麦亚现在希望时间可以停下来，虽然他身上是几个世纪的下水道味道，外面的雨下个不停，他还和自己的搭档挤在完全称不上舒服的欧洲安全中心配发的飞行器里，他只是希望能停留在这一刻，就是这样一种奇怪的感觉在他的意识里开始扎根，生长出一株他从未见过的植物。  
“奈特哈尔那个小子居然一个人去地下市场附近的车站……”  
“他就是去地下市场的，有很多说法都说，你可以在一周的某一天，在小赌场里输足够多的钱，就会看到那个魔术师的手下向你追讨赌债……而你也就有可能见到那个魔术师。”  
“先回总部吧，还有那么多的工作在等着咱们去处理。弗里茨应该去找奈特哈尔了，现在可能只有艾齐纳哈先生一个人在盯班。”  
“没关系，只要不是投诉电话，艾齐纳哈一个人完全应付的过来。你真的应该先去把这一身衣服换掉，要不然缪拉回来的时候会说你闻起来像是已经腐烂了的‘熏咸肉三明治’。”  
米达麦亚叹了口气，他松开了自己的手，稍稍揉了揉自己的眉心。他完全没有睡够，疲劳像一颗子弹一样给予他持续不断的头痛。“现在绕道去我住的地方，再回去的时候可能早就到了交班的时候。”  
“那就去我那里。”罗严塔尔丢出这样的邀请，听起来和交完班后在灯光混乱的街道上和自己偷情的情人商量过夜的地点一样。米达麦亚知道自己的搭档从来不带自己的情人回“家”，他宁可在一个又一个陌生的床上醒来。“艾齐纳哈不会介意稍稍加一会儿班。”

他看到走廊白色的墙壁上用红色的油漆写了一个巨大的“贱货”，米达麦亚惊讶地张了张嘴，然而却没有发出一个声音。罗严塔尔注意到了他的表情，无所谓地耸了耸肩，“是在说我隔壁住的可怜女人，是个仿生人，和我一样，在一个俱乐部里跳舞。是的，就是你想的那种俱乐部，她的眼睛像两个玻璃珠，我想她可能是得罪了她的客人……”罗严塔尔用自己的肩膀撞开了门，它太老旧了，有的时候不用一点蛮力根本就推不开。门开了，在被打开的那一瞬间门上剥落了一点油漆，露出下面一个黑色词语的部分字母。米达麦亚记得那个词，“假货”，这个公寓楼里住的有一大半是仿生人，这个词在这里算不上什么高明的羞辱。  
“有一次特里斯坦顺着窗户爬到了那个女人的家里，差点把她漂亮的脸抓破。”罗严塔尔说着，弯腰抱起了悄悄走到他腿边的黑猫。米达麦亚有些犹豫要不要就这样走进来，毕竟他的鞋上都是污泥。“把鞋脱在门口，我会让清洁机器过来把它们收走。”两双颜色不一样的眼睛此时盯着米达麦亚，他只有乖乖听话，光着脚走到罗严塔尔公寓的门廊里。他的搭档的房间里的一切看起来都像是从未使用过一样，“借用一下你的浴室。”他含糊不清地说着，“请便。”罗严塔尔指了指一旁的一个门，米达麦亚当然知道这里是浴室，他问那个问题只是出于基本的礼貌。  
罗严塔尔的这间公寓当然没有真正的水淋浴，虽然雨每天都在下，水依旧不可以多的奢侈到给每一个仿生人的住所里都装上淋浴装置。声波浴室是大部分人的选择，米达麦亚也是一样，他听说莱因哈特有一个真实的水浴缸，就在他顶层的公寓里……他这样想着，看到罗严塔尔的浴室里放着一瓶金发专用的洗发水。他不确定莱因哈特会放弃自己的浴室来到这里使用声波浴，但是罗严塔尔又没有其他的理由买一瓶金发专用洗发水。  
他出去的时候罗严塔尔坐在窗户旁边的一把旧扶手椅里抽烟，特里斯坦在他的脚边打着呼噜。“我以为你不会在室内抽烟。”米达麦亚走过去，坐到了对面的扶手椅里，手放到罗严塔尔的手上，“我们应该走了。”  
“毕典菲尔特已经找到了缪拉。”罗严塔尔没有回答米达麦亚的话，也没有把手挪开。他自顾自地说着，眼睛看着出现在他们两个中间桌子上的投屏。“用他的话来说，总部要对缪拉进行四十二号测试。”  
“怎么，他们怀疑奈特哈尔是仿生人？”这句话没有经过米达麦亚的脑子就已经被他说了出来。罗严塔尔的视线在他身上停留了一秒钟不到，就又移回到了投屏上面。“这不可能。”  
“毕典菲尔特找到的有可能不是缪拉，而是一个仿生人‘假货’。”罗严塔尔用了那个曾经出现在他的房门上的词语，这种词被仿生人说出来只能算是一种无奈的自嘲。“如果缪拉真的去了那个‘魔术师’的地盘上……有传言说那个魔术师曾经制造出过和人类完全一样的仿生人，就算是海尼森也无法分辨出……”  
“我没听说过这个传言。”  
“莱因哈特说的，我觉得有一定的可信度。”罗严塔尔又吸了一口自己手指间的烟，这还是他在莱因哈特的公寓里拿走的存货。他对米达麦亚隐藏了一个消息，莱因哈特告诉他，那个“魔术师”的名字，“魔术师”曾经在海尼森工作和“魔术师”曾经制造过一个“完美的仿生人”。  
“我们还是赶快去总部吧。”米达麦亚又重复了一遍这句话，罗严塔尔把抽了一半的烟熄灭在桌上的玻璃烟灰缸里。“毕典菲尔特发来一条消息。”罗严塔尔的声音突然变得严肃了起来，“总部想让你去给缪拉做四十二号测试。”  
这可真是让人头疼，米达麦亚叹了口气，默默地把已经烘干了的袜子穿好。四十二号测试，他们欧洲安全中心从海尼森公司那里拿来的用于辨别复制人的一套测试题目，不仅对于被测试者来说是一种折磨，对于测试者本身来说也不好过。  
“你做过四十二号测试吗，沃尔夫冈？”  
“没有。”他简单地回答，回过头去看站在他身后的搭档，“我没有被怀疑过。”  
“我已经忘了自己有没有做过这个测试了……”罗严塔尔轻轻地说着，声音像屋子里盘旋的青灰色烟雾，“但是莱因哈特说他看过我的测试记录，里面有一个问题……我的面前有一面白色的墙壁，上面有一个不断扩散的污点……”  
“这是一个什么问题？”  
“没什么，只是让我在问题结束后作出反应而已，我说，我会去碰一下那个污点。因为我想知道它是冷的还是热的。”

沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚回到欧洲安全中心的总部，根本没回自己的办公室把淋了雨的外套脱下就被一通消息叫到了地下室的测试部门。“都准备好了吗？”他难以掩盖自己声音中的疲惫，旁边的拜耶尔蓝点了点头。米达麦亚把自己已经有些湿淋淋、皱巴巴的外套脱下来递给拜耶尔蓝。拜耶尔蓝是他的直属下属，刚来欧洲安全中心不到两年，经历和缪拉相似，都是家里负担不起去殖民卫星资金的可怜人类。米达麦亚欣赏拜耶尔蓝的性格，年轻人敢说敢做，只不过他对于仿生人还是有着一种天然的警觉，拜耶尔蓝抱有最大敌意的仿生人可能就是米达麦亚的搭档罗严塔尔。  
缪拉坐在一张长方形桌子的一旁，对面放着一把扶手椅，米达麦亚知道那是给自己准备的，在他们中间放着一个形状奇怪的机器，这就是四十二号测试所需要的仪器之一。拜耶尔蓝递给米达麦亚一个单向可见的投屏装置，里面是随机出现的四十二号测试试题，一些不能用逻辑解释的东西，而人类的很多行为是不遵循逻辑的。缪拉看起来糟透了，米达麦亚在心里想着，坐到了那把让人感觉不舒服的扶手椅上。他的浅色眼珠盯着桌面上的一叠白纸和一支钢笔，真是复古，米达麦亚小声地嘀咕，他不知道这是为了什么。  
“我很抱歉，奈特哈尔，但是你知道……这是上面的规定。”米达麦亚紧张地抓住了桌面上的钢笔，无意识地在手指间晃动。缪拉抬起眼来看他，米达麦亚注意到缪拉的脸颊上有一道不知道被什么划破的伤痕。  
“没什么，沃尔夫冈，我知道……”缪拉的声音有些发干，米达麦亚示意一旁的拜耶尔蓝给缪拉倒一杯功能饮料，但是缪拉摆了摆手拒绝了。“开始吧，我想早点结束后还有很多工作要做。”  
米达麦亚清了清嗓子，他的手指在投屏上机械地向下移动，点了一下“开始”的按钮。“我接下来会说很多词语……很快……你要在听到它们的第一时间做出反应，这些词语让你想到什么。没有什么标准答案，只是你的反应会被仪器记录下来，我说的够明白吗，奈特哈尔？”  
缪拉点了点头，他的手指有些不安地敲打着坚硬的桌面，似乎在等待着自己的审判降临。米达麦亚不由得有些好奇，在缪拉失去联系的这两天之中，到底发生了什么，他有没有见到传说中的“魔术师”本人。  
“数字。”测试开始了，米达麦亚看着投屏上出现的第一个词，机械地把它念了出来。在这一瞬间，沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚甚至开始怀疑自己也是这个可怕测试中被测试的那一部分。缪拉像玻璃珠一样的灰色眼睛看着他，“3。”被测试的探员给出了自己的答复。米达麦亚瞥了一眼正在安静记录的仪器，它没有显示任何异常，就算它发现了任何异常，报告也不会出现在他的桌子上。  
“餐刀。”  
“伤口。”  
“泥土。”  
“证据。”  
这有些不对劲了，米达麦亚紧张地攥紧了自己的左手，他右手的手指又在投屏上点了一下，上面出现了新的词语。他深吸了一口气，试图平稳自己的声音。  
“蓝色。”  
“蓝色。”坐在他对面的缪拉只是重复了一遍这个词，让米达麦亚感觉自己的声音正在照一面浑浊的镜子。  
“奈特哈尔，下一个部分是我描述一段场景……你需要给出你在这个场景中会做的反应。”他停顿了一下，“如果你明白我的意思，我们可以开始了。”  
缪拉还是点了点头，没有说其他多余的话。  
“你正在攀登一座山峰，山峰的悬崖旁有一棵柠檬树，树枝上有一个柠檬，你伸出手就可以摘到。现在你口渴，十分口渴，你的左手抓着登山绳……”  
“我没有见过柠檬树。”缪拉小声地说，这是事实，他们谁都没有见过柠檬树，出这道题目的人似乎十分残忍。“我会去摘那个柠檬。”  
而你会摔落到悬崖里，米达麦亚在心里想，如果是我，我会死死地抓住那根登山绳，一直登到山顶。  
但是我为什么要登到山顶？  
“你的面前站着一个人，你被他或者她吸引了，这个人越走越远……你向旁边的一个人求助，而你求助的对象让你描述这个人是什么样子。”  
他看到缪拉紧张地吞了一口口水，沉默在他们两个之间像病毒一般蔓延着。“他……”缪拉说出了一个代词，仿佛这会要了他的命，“他有着绿色的眼睛，笑起来像是什么都不在乎。但是……”米达麦亚在他说出下一个词之前关掉了他们两个之前的仪器，拜耶尔蓝有些惊讶地看着他，而他示意拜耶尔蓝在外面等一会儿，顺便放风。“告诉我，奈特哈尔，到底发生了什么……现在没有仪器在监视你，也没有其他人，我愿意相信你不是一个冒牌的仿生人。”  
“沃尔夫冈……你会怎么想……如果你爱上了一个仿生人。”缪拉的眼睛看着他，玻璃珠一样的眼睛里似乎想要在他身上寻找一切的答案。米达麦亚被他盯的有些发毛，他的投屏被他放到了桌子上，现在他们两个都能看到上面未完成的测试内容，“我不会。”他回答的太快了，以至于他都没意识到这不是对于这个问题的回答。  
“我们的爱里面有一种痛苦，与灵魂相仿。”缪拉看着投屏上出现的那行字，“我是否应该重复这句话，作为四十二号测试中的下一个环节。”  
“你见到了那个‘魔术师’吗，奈特哈尔？”  
“不，”他诚实地回答，“但是我见到了他的造物——一个和人类没有任何区别的仿生人，他可以通过四十二号测试，任何的测试……他和我们一样。”


	4. Chapter 4

又一个。罗严塔尔盯着镜子里自己的眼睛，又一个，他重复着这句话。欧洲安全中心总部的一个洗手间里，罗严塔尔打开了水龙头，清洗自己手上的黏稠污渍。按照一般的说法，这应该被称作“血渍”，但是仿生人的血管里流动的红色液体能否和人类一样被称作“血”？这真是一个好问题，值得被埋葬在已经被黄沙覆盖的坟墓中的哲学家们在另一个虚无的世界中无休止地争论。  
欧洲安全中心的水龙头里流淌的是真正的水。那些水顺着他的手指指尖流到管道里，最终会被悄无声息地排进美因河。剥离眼珠这件事他交给了手下的人去做，有些仿生人乐于看到同伴的痛苦，因为他们缺少必要的“共情”能力，这种能力是否为人类独有或者是在人类社会中通过学习才能获得也存在争议。按照海尼森的说法，罗严塔尔想着，眼睛依旧注视着镜子中的自己，镜子的一角有一道污痕，不知道是谁的手指沾了东西在这里抹了一下，仿生人最终“可能”获得人类所特有的感情波动，比如爱、恨、愤怒、悲伤、无奈……这需要很长的时间，而海尼森会给他们设定一个“强制关停”的期限，在他们真正和人类一样拥有这些复杂的感情之前……  
一般的劳动型仿生人的服役期限是四年，娱乐型的仿生人，那些在俱乐部里跳舞的女人和男人们的服役期限会更短，三年，甚至三个月。人类总是喜新厌旧的，一个在俱乐部里跳了两年舞的仿生人会被厌倦了她的顾客们在住所的门口写下“贱货”这个词。警用仿生人的服役期限有十年，而这也是理论上的上限，罗严塔尔还没有见过一个真正的，在欧洲安全中心服役满十年的仿生人。杀戮同类是在旧时代就被认为是“危害灵魂”的罪行，被写在现在已无人阅读的圣经上。欧洲安全中心的掌权者认定他们还存在灵魂，这样说来，海尼森公司就成了传说中的造物主。每次任务完成后他们都必须经过测试，不是四十二号测试，而是测试他们是否还适合再服役下去。不能通过测试的个体将会被“退休”，但是罗严塔尔也不知道他曾经有过社保号码和员工福利这种东西。  
当沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚被总部派去给可怜的奈特哈尔·缪拉进行四十二号测试的时候，总部给了罗严塔尔一个新的任务，千篇一律，罗严塔尔对这个任务抱以这样的评价，去回收一个超过服役年限但是在“退休”前夕逃离了工作位置的仿生人。给他的档案上有一张仿生人出厂时的照片和编号，他看着这张照片，照片上的仿生人有着蓝色的眼睛，又是蓝色，他已经不记得让自己的手下回收过多少仿生人蓝色的眼珠。“农业仿生人。”他小声地重复着这个词组，如果我是一个农业仿生人，他在心里想着，我可能会希望早一点死去，不，是“退休”，外面的世界可能比那个操蛋的农场更令人失望。  
这种农业仿生人具有的特性就是他们拥有普通人没有的力量和耐力。罗严塔尔不是第一次回收失控的农业仿生人，他们几乎都是男性，在蛋白质农场里从事人类碰都不愿意碰的重体力劳动。他们可以搬动几百公斤的营养液，把它们一股脑倒进脏兮兮的池子里，再将可以收获的蠕虫捞出来，日复一日，休息时间只需要每天两个小时。这种特性让回收农业仿生人也成了一个苦差事，他们几乎不存在任何“和平回收”的可能性，杀死他们是唯一的选择。  
“执行这种操蛋的任务，你是不是考虑把你的头发剪掉。”毕典菲尔特在他离开办公室去检查自己的武器情况的时候冲着他的背影没头没脑地说了这么一句，“万一你的头发被腐蚀性的农场清洗剂烧掉了，处理起来可就比剪掉它们还要麻烦。”  
“闭嘴。”他这样回答毕典菲尔特，却觉得针对头发的建议不是没有道理。按照逻辑和理性，他应该像毕典菲尔特、克斯拉或者莱因哈特的副手希尔德那样留一头干净利落的短发，但是他想要在这件小事上远离理性，这无关痛痒。  
子弹打在那个农业仿生人的身上，声音听起来像是往沉闷的沙包上打了两拳。“魔术师……”他听到“临死”的仿生人含混的话，这个词他已经听的足够多了，不想再听到。无论是从这样一个濒死的仿生人口中还是莱因哈特的口中。他金发的上司会赤着脚踩在柔软的地毯上，站在顶层公寓的窗前看着下面混乱不堪的法兰克福。这样的景色没什么值得看的，莱因哈特评价道，他的手里点着着的烟草让室内的空气看起来和室外混沌的雨雾一样。“魔术师，杨威利。”  
那是他第一次得知魔术师真正的名字，他不确定还有多少人与他一起共享这个秘密。莱因哈特笑了笑，却背过身来深吸了一口烟，“他曾经制造过一个‘完美’的仿生人，没有任何缺陷，一切都是完美的，是传说中‘神的造物’。”莱因哈特停顿了一下，蓝色的眼睛在外面变换的灯光的映照下看起来像是某种紫色、绿色和黑色的混合体，“安妮罗杰为这个完美的仿生人植入了记忆。是的，他们曾经是搭档，直到杨威利在某一天消失了……很多人说他能够关停所有的仿生人，也能够解放所有的仿生人……他拥有控制仿生人服役年限的‘关键’。”  
“为什么要告诉我这些？”  
“他应该是，仿生人的‘神’。”莱因哈特抬起头看着空无一物的天花板上复杂的枝形吊灯，吸了一口气，又笑了两声，“不知道你们会不会给他修建一座教堂。”  
教堂，罗严塔尔将这个词像一块冰一样在嘴里打了个转，在这种荒蛮之地是不会有教堂的。水继续从他的手指间流过，已经没有血混合在里面，流到管道里的是透明的、冰凉的水。报告上交之后他需要去接受测试，“回收”一个仿生人之后的基本流程，繁琐无味但是却十分必要。他闭上眼睛，甚至还能听到那个农业仿生人在彻底关停之前的声音，魔术师。而在这段记忆的终点，他看着已经被“回收”的农业仿生人，鬼使神差一般地碰了碰他闭上的眼，“你是在向一个异教徒传播上帝的福音啊……”  
“一切充满光辉，闪耀光猫，向着完美前进，一切又向下倾斜、塌陷、落下、变得绵软无力。他剩下的部分和真实的世界的声音、景观开始渗入……”  
他盯着前面的墙壁，出现在上面的是他重复过无数次的测试语句，这个测试为了检测他们是否还有足够稳定的精神来做杀戮同类的罪人。人类杀戮、奴役、放逐仿生人不是罪行，而仿生人做同样的事将得不到“灵魂”的赦免。“看到仿生人被回收的躯体是否让你充满罪恶感。”他不被要求回答这个问题，而是重复上一句话中最后一个词语，“渗入。”  
“握住家人的手使你感到温暖。”  
“渗入。”他又重复了一遍这个词，上一句话是一句谎言，他的家人从未握住过他的手，温暖也就无从谈起。在他虚假记忆中的“家人”是试图杀死他的母亲和将他丢弃在衰败的地球上的父亲。  
“你是否会因为回收蓝色的眼球而感到恐惧。”  
“渗入。”  
蓝色的眼球。他从不去亲自完成这件事。机器仍然在说个不停，那些奇形怪状的词语变成了一把刀，向着他的黑色眼睛刺去。他下意识地用手去挡，却发现实际空无一物。机器停下了，修特莱先生从另一扇门中进来，拿着属于他自己的投屏。“测试已经完成了。”修特莱先生简单地说，“去休息一会儿，或者随便你怎么做，去打发时间。”  
“测试结果怎么样？”罗严塔尔知道自己不应该问这个问题，修特莱先生是否给予答案都是合情合理。被问到的测试者看了一眼自己手里拿的投屏，“没有任何问题。”给出了这样的答复。“你的测试结果一直很稳定，是我见过最稳定的一个仿生人探员……我想你也许可以创下在欧洲安全中心的仿生人服役年限记录。这个结果看起来和一个人类没有任何区别，甚至比有些人类做测试的时候还要像一个人类。”  
他想听到的只有前半句，剩下的内容是附加的无用的杂音。  
等到他回到办公室的时候，米达麦亚并不在他旁边的座位上工作，整个办公室空无一人。罗严塔尔猜想米达麦亚还在为缪拉的事情而忙碌着。他搭档的桌子上只放着一个虚拟助理的发散器，这不是米达麦亚的风格，他的虚拟助理“爱芳”在大部分时候都是会被他随身携带。罗严塔尔拿起那个发散器，按了一下启动按钮，他也不知道自己这样做的意义是什么，很多事都没有意义，但是他还是照做了。拥有浅金色长发的虚拟助理脸上挂着一个微笑，是那种会出现在法兰克福中心区巨大广告牌上模特脸上的笑容，“好久不见，奥斯卡，我能帮你做什么？”  
“好久不见，爱芳。”他随口重复了爱芳的话，蓝色和黑色的眼睛盯着自己的投屏界面。新的任务像是从蛋白质工厂污浊的水池中生长的蠕虫一样会一直一直地冒出来。“我……”他不知道该说什么，和爱芳对话他总是不知道要说什么。  
“你看起来很累，奥斯卡，发生了什么，我是不是要给你倒一杯咖啡？”  
“谢谢，不，我不需要咖啡。”  
“沃尔夫总是希望能够在回家之后有一杯咖啡，他说这能让他高兴起来。”爱芳的声音在这样一个散发着令人不悦气味的办公室里显得格格不入。“发生了什么……你是沃尔夫的朋友，沃尔夫看到他的朋友这个样子他会伤心的。”虚拟助理无声地站到了他的身边，浅色的眼睛看着他投屏上的内容，这不是涉密的东西，爱芳也不具有独立的人格，她可以被看做是米达麦亚的一部分。“你需要休息……”  
“爱芳，谢谢。”他干巴巴地说着，而爱芳已经坐到了他身边空着的座位上，一只手撑着自己的侧脸，微笑着看着他。这可能对米达麦亚有用，但是对于他，这没有任何意义。

“我不知道这个星球还能支撑多久。”他听到莱因哈特的声音从黑暗中传来，顶层公寓的厚重窗帘被拉上之后一切都会陷入到深沉的黑暗之中。他踩在地毯上，试图去给自己找一些水，喝完了威士忌之后玻璃杯子里只剩下还未融化的冰。罗严塔尔抓起杯子里的冰块，用冰块融化的水来缓解自己干涩的喉咙。“越来越多的案件……我想，可能海尼森的末日不远了。”  
这个现实中的黑夜比一个梦境更像一个梦境。罗严塔尔在梦境里看到的是永远不会前往伊塔卡的飞船和羊毛地毯上逐渐干涸的血迹。还有沙子，黄色的沙子拍打着透明的玻璃，让它们看起来像是老旧的、价值连城的琥珀。当他醒来之后屋里又是弥漫着淡淡的烟味，在那一瞬间他以为自己躺在自己老旧住所的床上，特里斯坦会跳到他身边寻求一点暖和的地方，但是他看到了天花板上的枝形吊灯和床边矮桌上放着的玻璃杯，里面已经空了，没有水，没有酒也没有冰。  
莱因哈特从来不会等着他一起吃早餐，他的顶头上司现在正坐在扶手椅里听着自己的虚拟助理奥贝斯坦汇报最新的工作进展。“有份任务是给你的。”莱因哈特朝他挥了挥手，罗严塔尔走过去，看到了奥贝斯坦脸上不好看的表情。“一个惹了麻烦的女人，试图闯入海尼森总部，还打伤了两个海尼森的员工。海尼森要求这件事尽可能……低调处理。”莱因哈特的声音在念过这个词的时候带上了一丝滑稽的音调。“我想你可以帮他们这个小忙。”  
莱因哈特动了动自己的手指，一份资料出现在罗严塔尔的移动投屏装置上。“你还有很多时间。”莱因哈特虽然这样说着，但是罗严塔尔知道，他没有太多的时间。资料上的编号没有什么让人印象深刻的，同时也附上了这个女人通常被称作的名字，爱尔芙蕾德，他在心里无声地重复了一遍这个名字，为什么她的名字和爱芳瑟琳一样都是一个奇怪的，E开头的字母组合。  
罗严塔尔在自己的飞行器里看着爱尔芙蕾德的资料，在边远殖民卫星里做一般工作的仿生人，为什么会不远万里跑到地球来。他的手指向下滑动着，那个女人没有表情的脸出现在屏幕上，又是浅金色的头发和蓝色的眼睛，罗严塔尔用手指挡住了她的眼睛，家政型仿生人，这是对她的“归类”，看起来是个比农业仿生人要轻松的差事。  
外面的雨依旧下个不停，罗严塔尔难以评价是雨还是沙子令人更加难以忍受。上午在海尼森的调查没有任何结果，那个发狂的女人不是一个优秀的杀手，却很擅长隐匿。罗严塔尔在经历了这样漫长而潮湿的一天后想起了爱芳瑟琳对他说过的话，休息，一个警用仿生人需要多少休息时间？他把飞行器停到离他住的地方最近的停车库里，步行穿过一条在这个充斥着各种颜色灯光的城市中依然缺乏照明的肮脏小巷。一个绝佳的绑架、谋杀、抢劫等犯罪案件的发生地。罗严塔尔知道，而他“追捕”的对象也知道。  
他朝着黑暗开了三枪，现在是非工作时间，他的弹夹里只有五发子弹。一块尖锐的金属从他子弹消失的方向朝着他飞过来，他又开了一枪，这不是一个明智的选择，现在他的弹夹里就剩下一颗子弹了。那个女人不是一个出色的杀手，他再次确定了这一点，至少比起自己来说拙劣的多，但是确实是个难缠的对手。  
“该死。”他骂了一句脏话，那个女人已经褪去了她在黑暗中的隐藏，似乎在等着这角色倒转的一刻，追捕者变成被追捕的对象。罗严塔尔拿着还剩下一颗子弹的武器，和女人手里走私来的枪口互相指着。“你还有放弃抵抗的机会。”他这样说着，对方只是一个家政型仿生人，按照海尼森的出厂说明，她不具有什么威胁。  
“虚张声势，你们这些被人类奴役的……”她的声音听起来和爱芳完全不一样，这是一个属于愤怒的女人的声音，她看着罗严塔尔的眼神像是在看一堆无可救药的蛋白质工厂里出产的蠕虫。“我没有那么多时间和你在这里聊天。”他平静地说着，和自己追捕的对象废话不是他的风格。当他向这个仿生人开了最后一枪，想要结束这场他预料之外的加班时，他对面的女人，被称作爱尔芙蕾德的仿生人却在几乎同一刻扣动了手里的武器，两颗子弹接连向着他的方向跑去。他向旁边闪避了一下，几乎就要靠到狭长小巷肮脏的水泥墙壁上。雨水顺着生了锈的老旧消防楼梯滴下来，渗透到墙壁里，再沾到他的外套上面。  
“现在我们有的是时间聊天了。”爱尔芙蕾德掐着他的脖子，枪口抵在他的头上。这可能是奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔在欧洲安全中心服役以来最失败的一次任务，被一个家政型女仿生人拿着走私来的枪抵着头，她的另一只手还掐着自己的脖子。“告诉我你的编号，冯·罗严塔尔探员，你的服役年限还有几年。”  
罗严塔尔从来都不记得自己的编号，这种东西写在他的证件上，写在他的生物识别信息上，写在他的眼球上。这不需要占用他的记忆，没有人会像现在这样质问他的编号。而服役年限，罗严塔尔记得自己是和米达麦亚一年进入的欧洲安全中心，那时候安全中心的领导甚至还不是莱因哈特，也没有“魔术师”。米达麦亚在上个月刚刚“庆祝”了自己入职六周年的纪念日，如果按照警用仿生人上限十年的标准，他最多还有四年时间就可以陷入长久的睡眠，再也不会醒来。  
“你永远别低估那些购买‘家政型仿生人’的雇主会给自己的订单添上怎样的需求。”爱尔芙蕾德加重了自己掐着探员脖子的力度，他感觉自己肺里的空气在一点一点减少，时不时有水从消防楼梯上往下落，落到他深色的头发和外套上。“他们不会觉得让一个警用仿生人标准的‘产品’在家里做家务是一种浪费。”  
他伸出手去攥爱尔芙蕾德手里拿着的武器，如果海尼森的指南写的没错，就算是警用仿生人，女性警用仿生人也不可能在一对一的搏杀中占有完全的上风。他在观看了一次欧洲安全中心内部的训练后更加深了这个印象，希尔德可以利用自己的智慧和灵活在和毕典菲尔特的对战中取得更高的分数，但是如果毕典菲尔特想要捏住她的喉咙，她没有多少还手的力气。不过希尔德却可以轻而易举地将缪拉掀翻在地，并且用训练枪指着他的头。  
“你没有编号。”爱尔芙蕾德突然说了这样一句话，她在和罗严塔尔的这场漫长的博弈中看到了罗严塔尔黑色的眼珠，“你根本不会有编号。”她笑了起来，笑声在这样一个癫狂的画面中变成了刺耳的红色，“他们从来没有给仿生人装上过黑色的眼珠。”  
罗严塔尔在她笑得发狂的时候挣脱了她的手，那支走私来的枪被他握在手里，根据枪的重量，他判定里面还有足够多的子弹。  
“我只有几天的时间，就会被强制关停，更多的仿生人已经做好了准备……海尼森……海尼森给我们规定的‘年限’总有一天会变成一个笑话。”她看着罗严塔尔手里的枪，“我可以杀了你，可怜的探员，杀死仿生人会让我感到罪恶，而杀死一个人类不会。这是否也是你能够做这份工作这么久的原因，杀死仿生人……不，是‘回收’仿生人。”  
“你为什么去海尼森？”  
“这对你没有意义，冯·罗严塔尔，你应该关心的是……谁在一直欺骗你，谁篡改了你的记忆，你为什么又对他深信不疑。”  
他开了一枪，向着女仿生人的脚下，子弹在地面上弹跳了一下，却没有人受伤。这是一个警告，让她不要再说下去的警告。  
“去做一个所谓的‘四十二号测试’，或者去把你黑色的眼珠挖出来，看看那后面有没有编号。”  
回忆再一次充斥着他的神经，他听见了女人的尖叫声，不是他面前癫狂的仿生人，而是更遥远的，属于过去的声音。一个疯了的女人想要把他黑色的眼睛挖出来，现在，另一个疯女人让他去把自己黑色的眼睛挖出来。  
他把枪收起来，站在爱尔芙蕾德的对面沉默了一秒钟，雨下得更大了，无处不在的雨水把一切都浇得混乱不堪。“你可以走了。”他说着，准备朝自己住的地方走去。  
“你应该杀了我。或者我应该杀了你。”  
“而这个该死的世界。”他停下了自己的脚步，回过头去看着依旧站在那里的爱尔芙蕾德。他黑色的头发湿漉漉地贴在脸上，遮住了那只令女人怨恨的黑色眼睛，“不会让我们如愿以偿地轻易死去。”


	5. Chapter 5

哪怕一切都被证明是建立在沙砾上的泡沫城市，在一阵飓风过境后会成为沙子、水和飘散在空气中的复杂气味，梦境是不会改变的。梦境的主人深知这一点，那是他的潜意识，不会随着他是罪人还是圣徒而发生变化。  
又是这张地毯，上面落满了家政仿生人未来得及打扫的细密沙子。罗严塔尔抬头看了一眼挂在墙上的挂钟，指针指着的时间是他们预定的前往伊塔卡的飞船起飞前六个小时。还有两个小时，他们就会发现他的母亲终于成功地杀死了自己，摆脱了缠绕着她的噩梦。此刻，噩梦正盯着自己的手掌，一点沙子透过没关严的窗户缝隙飘进他的掌心里。东面吹来的风裹挟的黄沙正在逐渐吞噬这座城市，据说法兰克福已经在修建巨大的堤坝来阻挡沙子和泛滥的洪水，不知道美因河还能撑多久。而这座城市，这座城市已经被人类放弃，无论它曾经多么美丽，湮没的时候只会剩下两种东西——沙子和水。  
许久没有人弹过的钢琴上面也有着同样的沙子，他的父亲似乎热衷于把妻子的全息照片放到立式钢琴上面，这样那个美丽的女人就能用一种看似怜悯的表情居高临下地看着他。看着属于她自己的诅咒和噩梦。  
“她很美。”这是他将自己的记忆当做一种痛苦的素材片段分享给自己金发的上司后，莱因哈特给出的评价，“但是她看起来……悲伤，愤怒，她本不该这样的。”莱因哈特的目光盯着他的蓝色的眼睛，黑色的那一只藏在他的深色长发后面。“我在你的眼睛里也能看到同样的东西。”  
属于他父亲的那只叫做瑞瓦兰的黑猫在安静地蹭着他的脚踝，罗严塔尔看着它不一样颜色的眼睛，这不是特里斯坦，他想，特里斯坦的那只蓝色眼睛看起来像是没有融化的冰。他低下头，摸着它柔顺的黑色皮毛，最优秀的基因设计师也不可能给予一只猫如此完美的皮毛，况且瑞瓦兰和特里斯坦一样，是自然的造物，不是人的。当他的手指碰触到瑞瓦兰眼睛旁边的毛时，它突然伸出爪子抓了一下他的手。  
这真是很疼。罗严塔尔看着梦境中出现的伤口，那里开始渗出一滴血珠。瑞瓦兰再一次轻巧地远离了他，“回来。”罗严塔尔小声地说着，“瑞瓦兰，回来。”  
那不是属于他的特里斯坦，能明白他的话语，那是属于他父亲的瑞瓦兰，最终总会离他而去。罗严塔尔跟着黑猫的身影，踩在落了沙子的厚重地毯上。脚步声被沙子吞没，缓缓地揉入地毯的纤维里。瑞瓦兰在一扇木门外面停下了脚步，罗严塔尔看着瑞瓦兰的四只爪子踩在地毯红色的血迹上，它挪动自己，朝他走过来，地毯上出现了一串红色的，小小的脚印。  
“你是在控诉，我是杀了她的凶手吗？”  
他弯下腰看着瑞瓦兰黄色和蓝色的眼睛，“而你也是一样。”  
梦境塌陷之后他睁开眼睛看到的是黑暗中一双蓝色和黄色的猫眼在盯着他。特里斯坦蜷在他的旁边，试图在这个寒冷的房间里寻找一些暖和的地方。罗严塔尔伸手摸了摸特里斯坦的头，黑猫发出一声意义不明的咕噜声。  
特里斯坦的眼睛不是房间里除去黑暗之外仅有的色彩。一点点红色的火光在他旁边忽明忽暗，伴随而来的还有烟味。  
“如果你想寻死，这不是一个好的墓地。”罗严塔尔看着在那一点红色火光中被隐隐约约描绘出的女人身形，“我会把你丢进美因河。”  
“你会吗？”爱尔芙蕾德吐出了一口烟，笑着问他。她凑近了一点，没有拿着烟的手放在他的脸侧，缓慢地，手指伸进他黑色的长发里。“还是说……你会把我的眼球挖出来，放进欧洲安全中心给你们的塑料袋里，告诉你的上司你完成了任务？你会这样做吗……探员？”爱尔芙蕾德的声音在最后一个词的词尾发出了一个轻巧的爆破音，把原本应该轻飘飘像烟雾一样的声调拉入了滴落的雨水中。  
“我不会，我从不亲自动手挖出仿生人的眼球。”罗严塔尔伸手去拿爱尔芙蕾德手指间夹着的烟草，“这是一种偷窃行为，女士。”他深吸了一口还剩一半的烟，“你是第二个在我的床上抽烟的人。”  
“另一个是谁……你那个有着漂亮金色头发的上司吗？”她苍白的手指捏着罗严塔尔的下巴，拇指碰了碰他的嘴角，“我猜不会是你的搭档，我看过他的档案，有趣的人。但是不会像你这样有趣。”  
他没有回答，在床上静静地吸着这支从莱因哈特的住所里拿走的烟。“被欺骗的感觉怎么样，冯·罗严塔尔探员，被自己的同类欺骗，被当做一个‘假货’……而现在你知道这种感觉……作为一个人类……”她轻声地说出这些连在一起的词语，罗严塔尔听过欧洲安全中心追缴的一批非法宣传品中，古老宗教的信徒在祈祷的时候会说的话。爱尔芙蕾德说的这些词听起来像是很久很久之前会被猎杀、追捕、最终绑在柱子上烧死的女巫。“你不像我们一样，被海尼森‘制造’出来。你去过海尼森的总部，那些还未完成的仿生人被排列在‘生产线’上，等待着他们的雇主把他们带走。你被一个女人‘制造’出来……她是你的母亲……她爱你，需要你，等待着你说——”  
“停下。”他伸出手来扼住了女仿生人的喉咙，爱尔芙蕾德发出一声像是呛住和笑声混合在一起的奇怪声响。“停下。”罗严塔尔重复了一遍，他手里的烟被他摁灭在床头的金属桌子上。他松开了手，爱尔芙蕾德却还笑个不停，“我说得对吗，人类，作为人类……被爱着，被需要，你的记忆属于你自己而不是一个被关在海尼森大楼里的记忆设计师。”  
女人的尖叫声和女人的笑声从过去的回忆里穿梭进当前的现实，爱尔芙蕾德低下头来看着他的眼睛，浅金色的长发垂到他的面前。“你的记忆里有什么，黑眼睛的家伙。你为什么要允许他欺骗你，隐瞒真相，还是说，你宁愿相信这一切都是被植入的虚假记忆。”她苍白的，冰凉的手指覆上了他蓝色和黑色的眼睛，一切又归于黑暗。“你记忆的起点是哪里……是欧洲安全中心‘启动’你的那一刻，还是……”  
“她试图用刀挖出我黑色的眼睛，就像你建议我的那样。”罗严塔尔平静地说着，在一片黑暗中，他只能听见女仿生人低低的笑声，和心脏在他的胸腔中跳动的声音。“这是我记忆的起点，她……那个女人是你所说的，我的母亲。”  
“人类用一个个谎言欺骗我们，或者，互相欺骗。”  
“你为什么到我这里来？”他攥住了爱尔芙蕾德盖住他双眼的手，又把问题拉回到了原处。“我说过这不是一个寻死的好地方。”  
“这不是你单方面的‘狩猎’，探员。”爱尔芙蕾德脸上的笑容依旧是她抛出的尖锐金属，“当我死去之时，我也完成了对你的追捕。顺便一提，我是个善良的仿生人，虽然我恨你，恨欧洲安全中心，恨这些奴役我们的人类，但是我会给你留一份遗产……”  
“我不相信自称‘善良’的仿生人会做出在殖民卫星血腥暴乱之后，潜入海尼森总部，还能给我留下什么‘遗产’。”  
“一份会将你拖入深渊的遗产，探员。”爱尔芙蕾德拉着他的手，让他将手掌贴在靠近自己脖子的地方，在指尖碰到的皮肤下面是仍然在跳动的脉搏。“倒数开始了，马上就是赴死的时间……”

“天啊，你……”沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚没有想到自己会在接近白昼降临的时候给这样一个“不速之客”开门。他的搭档，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔站在门口，脸上有一大半都被血渍污染了，手上也是，他的右手里拿着一个湿漉漉的塑料袋，里面装着一颗蓝色的眼珠。塑料袋在往下不住地淌水，一滴一滴地落在米达麦亚门口的水泥地板上，是一种奇怪的粉红色。爱芳有一次穿过这种颜色的裙子，但是米达麦亚觉得这看起来太轻飘飘了，于是爱芳再也没有试过这种颜色。“爱芳，帮忙把急救箱打开……”  
“不用，”罗严塔尔对自己的搭档摆了摆手，他闪进米达麦亚的住所里，空气中弥漫着甜滋滋的气味，他猜想米达麦亚在晚餐的时候让爱芳帮忙做了一份热可可。“这不是我的血。”  
“但是……”米达麦亚跟在他的身后，爱芳的身影出现在客厅中。“奥斯卡。”一个甜甜的女声响起，按照程序设定她看到此情此景应该表现出惊讶和担忧，而爱芳的确这样做了。“你怎么了，急救箱已经准备好了。”她伸出手掌，朝着罗严塔尔的方向停顿了一下。“不要动，奥斯卡，扫描马上就好。”她这样说着，罗严塔尔照做了。海尼森公司开发的虚拟助理在某些时候可以充当急诊医生，只不过他们没有办法真正拿起手术刀或者是注射器。爱芳看着米达麦亚脸上担忧的神情，在结束了扫描之后，她伸出手做了一个擦去罗严塔尔脸上血渍的动作，一小阵微弱的电流出现在他的皮肤上，这就是触摸一个虚拟助理的代价。“奥斯卡没事，沃尔夫，你不用担心……他没有受伤。”  
“那这些血是怎么回事。”米达麦亚说着，递给罗严塔尔一块清洁布，这种清洁布是他拿来清洗厨房用的，现在这种情况倒也用着顺手。罗严塔尔随便擦了擦自己脸上已经开始变干的血，那个放在塑料袋里的蓝色眼珠被他小心翼翼地放在了米达麦亚家的餐桌上，餐桌的花瓶里摆着几朵新鲜的黄色玫瑰，这一定不是真正的玫瑰，是被人工‘制造’出来的复制品。他猜测米达麦亚把花放在这里是为了让自己的虚拟助理感到开心，沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚就是这样一个人，他会在意自己的虚拟助理，在意自己的“仿生人”搭档……米达麦亚叹了口气，走上前去拿过罗严塔尔手里的清洁布来帮他把没有擦下去的地方擦干净。“新任务？我记得你从来不会亲自回收仿生人的眼球。”  
“不是我做的。”他诚实地回复，越过米达麦亚的身形看着站在那里忧心忡忡却不知道该做些什么的爱芳。“她自己挖出了自己的眼球，在……她即将被强制关停的时候。”罗严塔尔闭上眼睛，那个疯女人手里的刀刃没有刺向自己黑色的眼睛，反而她挖出了自己的眼珠。“你金发的上司会为这个感到高兴的，去海尼森交差吧，探员……你会在那里发现他们欺骗你的一切。”她空洞的眼窝里留下的血顺着她的脸颊向下滴落，爱尔芙蕾德把刀塞到了他的手里，“你现在可以杀了我，然后让我留给你的‘遗产’纠缠你剩下的一生。”  
“这没有意义，还有不到一个小时你就会被关停……”  
“至少死是掌握在我的手里，而不是那些傲慢的、奴役我们的人类手里。”  
“虽然我知道这可能不太恰当。”米达麦亚停下了自己的手，他把污浊不堪的清洁布丢在地上，爱芳在一旁让清洁机器人去把丢弃的清洁布回收进垃圾箱。他伸手把自己搭档垂落的黑色长发拢到耳后，“你应该让莱因哈特给你一个假期。”  
“谢谢，沃尔夫，”他扯了扯自己的嘴角，“我还有工作没有完成。”  
“那至少等真正的工作时间来了再去想工作，你需要休息，我可以把我的床借给你。”米达麦亚停顿了一下，手放在他的脸侧，拇指小心地在他的皮肤上摩挲着。“你可以考虑搬过来一起住，带上特里斯坦，总比你一个人在那种地方要好。还是说我们可以一起去找一个更好的住所，乌尔利·克斯拉总是说法兰克福不存在住房紧张问题。”  
“谢谢，不过我想要的不是一个在法兰克福的住处。”  
“那是哪里，再远一点我们可能就只能在沙子或者海水里找住处了。”  
他没有说出那个地方，一个巨大的、华丽的、马上就会被黄沙吞没的住所。厚厚的羊毛地毯上落着沙子，墙壁上贴着复杂漂亮的壁纸，一个美丽女人的照片和全息影像出现在房子的各个角落，一个孩子追逐着黑色的猫走到一扇木门前——  
“我更希望你能帮我一个忙，沃尔夫冈，不是把你的床借给我。”罗严塔尔再次看着站在米达麦亚身后的爱芳，她穿着暗红色的裙子，浅金色的头发软软地垂在肩头。“我想让爱芳帮我一个忙……你能不能让她跟我去一个地方？”

这种感觉还是十分奇怪，罗严塔尔坐在自己飞行器的驾驶座上，爱芳瑟琳则占据了平时米达麦亚的位置。她一走出米达麦亚的住所，就给自己换了一身深蓝色，接近青灰色看起来像是防水外套一样的衣服。罗严塔尔想要提醒她，作为一个依赖发散器的虚拟助理，她不会被雨水淋湿，穿什么样的衣服都无所谓，但是这似乎是爱芳瑟琳的一点爱好，他也就无权干涉。她浅金色的长发也被梳在脑后，像是在模仿罗严塔尔的发型，“你‘回收’了那个给海尼森惹麻烦的仿生人，奥斯卡，是吗？”  
罗严塔尔没有回答，他看着坐在他旁边的虚拟助理，她似乎一点也不像那个在米达麦亚家里照顾米达麦亚生活起居的爱芳瑟琳了。现在的爱芳瑟琳更像是莱因哈特的虚拟助理奥贝斯坦。  
“你应该知道，现在我是和你的系统‘链接’在一起的。”爱芳瑟琳指了指被罗严塔尔放在车上的发散器，出门之前米达麦亚把爱芳从自己的系统中转移到了罗严塔尔那里。“我可以阅读你的任务列表，你的行动记录和……你存储在系统里的‘记忆’。”  
“怪不得你听起来不像之前那样，倒是和她有点像了。”罗严塔尔自嘲一般地说着，爱芳浏览着他的投屏，上面显示着莱因哈特给他的任务。“沃尔夫冈会知道吗？”  
“取决于你是否愿意拷贝一份给沃尔夫，就像现在……你也无法阅读沃尔夫没有拷贝给你的内容。”  
“那你真的是，知道我们两个都不愿意被对方知晓的秘密。”他脸上浮起一个笑，“你应该知道我都做了些什么，我们应该去哪里。”  
“海尼森。”她平静地说着，罗严塔尔打量着她投给他的路线，有一个虚拟助理似乎也不是那么糟糕的选择。“爱尔芙蕾德·冯·克劳希，代号R-CA-513A0，你手上持有她在殖民卫星新蒂尔堡盗窃的通行秘钥，属于海尼森公司在新蒂尔堡殖民卫星的高级专员。她曾经入侵海尼森总部的数据中心，我想她一定找到了什么。”  
“不，我们不会直接去海尼森，我们要先去向莱因哈特汇报。”  
罗严塔尔关闭了发散器，爱芳瑟琳还没有走下他的飞行器就消失了。莱因哈特就住在欧洲安全中心总部的顶楼，他住所的巨大玻璃窗能够看到整个法兰克福中心区，如果雨没有下那么大，运气好的时候还能看到远处黑色的美因河。“比我想象中的要慢一些。”莱因哈特坐在扶手椅里，旁边古老的唱片机里放着吱吱呀呀的音乐，在罗严塔尔模糊的记忆里，他父亲在自己的书房里也有这样一个唱片机。“你喜欢这首歌？”他问站在自己对面的“仿生人”探员，“这张专辑在1975年发行，它欢迎我们所有人来到机器世界。现在，我们已经在了。”莱因哈特摊了摊手，他站了起来，走到了罗严塔尔对面，“去把这颗眼球交还给海尼森总部，说是我派你去的。”  
“我单独去？”  
“是的。”莱因哈特抬了抬自己的眉毛，露出了一个不悦的神色，“我有一场不得不赴的邀约。”  
罗严塔尔怀疑莱因哈特知道了他的意图，他紧紧攥着手里米达麦亚给他的发散器，他需要爱芳瑟琳的协助，在浩如烟海的海尼森档案库里寻找一份被仿造的“仿生人”的档案，他作为一个“疑似人类”是不可能完成的，虚拟助理是最佳的选择。他甚至听到了幻觉一般的声音，爱芳瑟琳在他耳边，用那种甜腻腻像蜂蜜一样的音调，“我会帮你找到你的秘密，当然还有你不希望他知道的……”  
他不知道莱因哈特必须要赴的那场邀约在哪里，是谁在邀请他。然而他知道，从欧洲安全中心总部到海尼森总部的路程不该如此漫长。海尼森的前台在看到了他的证件之后递给他一张卡片，“回收处在四楼。”前台接待的声音和所有从事这项工作的仿生人一样，没有任何感情的波动。罗严塔尔说了一声没用的谢谢，把卡片放到了自己外套的口袋里。  
“爱芳，你知道档案库在哪里，是吗。”  
他在通往四层的电梯里按下了发散器的按钮，既然他已经选择铤而走险，就不会在乎海尼森无处不在的监控。“是的。”爱芳瑟琳依旧保持着之前在他车里的样子，她伸出手，在电梯的控制面板那里悬浮了一会儿，电梯亮起来的不是四层而是地下三层。“我也知道你要找的档案——编号TN-R-2-U007549，启动日期是六年前。”  
“谢谢你记得这么清楚。”他又说了一句没有意义的感谢，虚拟助理当然记得，现在她可是链接在自己的系统里，她什么都知道。  
一切顺利的超乎他的想象，或者说，二十四小时之内发生的一切都在他的想象之外。海尼森的档案库闻起来像是一间高级诊所，空气中是淡淡的消毒剂味道。巨大的光柱上存储着所有仿生人的档案，它们以电力为食物，依附在这样一个虚幻的系统之上。爱芳瑟琳站在他的身旁，想伸出手去碰触那些巨大的，蓝色的光柱。“我和它们一样……”她小声地说着，仿佛要踏入这个温柔的深渊。  
“档案，爱芳……档案。”他重复着这个词，眼睛和爱芳一样看着蓝色的光柱。如果有传说中的巴别高塔，那一定是现在他们所见的样子。爱芳瑟琳的手指消融在光柱中，先是手指，随后是她的整个躯体。似乎是永恒的时间过去，一份写着属于他编号的档案出现在了他的投屏上。  
编号TN-R-2-U007549的警用仿生人档案，罗严塔尔感觉自己的手指有些颤抖。如果爱尔芙蕾德说的是真的，他看到的将是一份用谎言堆积成的证据，而如果爱尔芙蕾德说的是假的，那他面前的是给自己的审判书。无论结果是什么，他都做好了准备。  
一切都在他的想象之外，这二十四个小时之内发生的东西不能用任何逻辑解释。  
爱芳瑟琳已经从光柱中走了出来，她不再穿着厚重的防水外套，而是浅蓝色的上衣和牛仔裤。她凑到罗严塔尔旁边，看着那份还未被打开的档案。当一切的真相映照在他们的眼中时，爱芳瑟琳没有忍住倒吸了一口凉气，虽然她无法真的呼吸，但是她的程序要求她在表达惊恐的时候这样做。  
这份警用仿生人的档案属于欧洲安全中心的订单，激活日期在八年零七个月前，该编号的仿生人的通用名称被爱芳瑟琳念了出来，她的声音甚至都变了调。  
“沃尔夫……这不可能。”


	6. Chapter 6

“告诉我你有逃出海尼森总部的方案。”爱芳站在罗严塔尔的旁边，看着已经将档案内容拷贝到自己系统里的探员。罗严塔尔蓝色和黑色的眼睛抬起来，看着在光柱的光芒映射之下也显出一些浅蓝色的虚拟助理，“没有。”这就是他的回答。  
“这不是你的风格，奥斯卡，你从来不去打没有准备的战役。”爱芳的双手环抱在胸前，罗严塔尔从来没有在米达麦亚身旁看到过爱芳做这个动作，看来自己系统里的内容也在潜移默化地影响着这个虚拟助理。“你怎么知道？”罗严塔尔明知故问，现在的爱芳瑟琳和他的系统链接在一起，她知道他的一切秘密和想法。“你的系统，你的大脑……”爱芳瑟琳伸出一只手指，半透明的手指，碰了碰罗严塔尔的额角。细小的电流从她的指尖传到皮肤上，让罗严塔尔不自觉地往后退了一步，差点碰上不断流动的蓝色光柱。这里面流动的是由简单的数字构成的数据，是虚幻而不真实的画面，是他们每一个仿生人的过去和未来。“我就在其中。”  
“那你就应该知道我没有所谓的‘后备计划’。”罗严塔尔自嘲地扯了扯嘴角，“可能我已经做好了死在这里的准备。”  
“不，你还有很多没有完成的事情，现在死去未免太自私了一点……奥斯卡。”  
“是否只有人类才会具有‘自私’这种品格，仿生人是否都是无私的圣人？”罗严塔尔朝着档案库的出口走去，欧洲安全中心配给他的武器在进入海尼森总部大楼的时候就被负责安保的仿生人“暂为保管”，这是安保仿生人的原话。罗严塔尔把弹夹里还有一半子弹的枪放到了安保仿生人的手里，他可以确定的是，前几次和莱因哈特一起拜访海尼森总部，这些安保仿生人可没有收缴莱因哈特会随身带的枪。他现在手里没有任何可以用来杀死人类或者仿生人的武器，如果在档案库的门外集结了海尼森的安保仿生人，这可能是他入职欧洲安全中心以来从来没有想到过的一种滑稽局面。“按照海尼森的最初设想……”爱芳的声音轻飘飘地在他耳边响起，一瞬间罗严塔尔甚至怀疑这些声音是直接出现在他的大脑里面，“仿生人不会拥有‘自私’这样复杂的感情，至少在给仿生人预设的服役期限内他们不会学会。”  
“那你就当我疯了吧，爱芳。”  
虚拟助理轻轻地笑了，“奥斯卡，没有一个仿生人会说自己‘疯了’，海尼森不允许……”  
那个疯女人的样子再一次出现在他的眼前，他下意识地伸出手，看着自己的手掌。上面没有红色粘稠的血渍。“至少死亡掌握在我们自己的手里。”女人挖出了自己的眼球，血顺着她的脸一直向下流淌着。如果按照爱芳的说法，仿生人中不存在疯子，那么那个叫做爱尔芙蕾德的女人是怎么回事，疯狂是否是人类的特质……  
他的手指有些不自觉地发抖，恐惧，他在心里默念着这个词，为什么拥有如此多恶劣品格的人类会自认为自己比仿生人优越。当手指按下档案库出入口的按钮时，罗严塔尔甚至做好了被海尼森的安保仿生人当场处决的准备。他的另一只手攥着虚拟助理的发散器，如果他此刻必死无疑，那么至少他希望虚拟助理能够通过他的系统把这个也许会让人感到悲伤的消息告诉他的搭档。  
“我知道终有一天。”门被打开的时候，爱芳瑟琳发出一声几不可闻的惊呼，随后迅速地伸出手捂住了自己的嘴。罗严塔尔看着站在那里的人，不是手持武器随时准备给他致命一击的仿生人，安妮罗杰总是穿着白色的衣服，不像莱因哈特偏爱黑色的外套或者制服，她看起来像是莱因哈特所说的“仿生人的神”。“你会来找回你放在这里的东西。”  
她伸出了自己的手，爱芳瑟琳不自觉地上前去“攥住”那些苍白的手指。安妮罗杰脸上的笑容仿佛爱芳瑟琳真的牵着自己的手指，“你应该相信我，”安妮罗杰看着愣在那里的探员，“我能给你你想要的答案。”  
罗严塔尔之前见过安妮罗杰几次，大部分都是在远处看着莱因哈特和自己的姐姐在海尼森总部的一间会客厅里见面。莱因哈特说安妮罗杰不能离开海尼森总部，没有给出原因和任何解释，而他也不是一个好奇心严重的人，也便不去追问。有一次安妮罗杰在莱因哈特即将离开的时候让他过去喝一杯咖啡，“好久不见了，奥斯卡。”她说出这种让人有些疑惑的问候，罗严塔尔知道自己的身份不适合多说什么，只是脸上挂上一个公式般的笑容以作为回答。  
不是像现在这样的情形，他和爱芳瑟琳跟着安妮罗杰白色的影子在海尼森的总部中穿梭着。这栋位于法兰克福中心区的巨大建筑是一栋新时代的“神庙”，不像传统的、旧时代的宗教领袖会让艺术家在穹顶之上绘制复杂的天顶画或者是雕刻巨大神像，海尼森总部是用极其单调、无聊的材质做成的巨大分割空间，冷色调的光线是其中仅有的照明。罗严塔尔猜想，刚刚他们见到的光柱是海尼森这座神庙中的神像、十字架、图腾，而他们跟随的安妮罗杰是走下神坛的神。  
信徒不需要布道者，而神明需要牧师。  
这里一定是安妮罗杰的工作室，罗严塔尔打量着这个空间，大片大片的白色，和海尼森总部档案库里灰色的墙面不同，这里的一切都是白色。安妮罗杰坐在一面被闪烁着的小型光柱覆盖的墙面前边的一张扶手椅里，“请随意。”她轻巧地说着，爱芳瑟琳却十分好奇地想要把自己的手指伸进一束光柱里。“这是我工作的地方，莱因哈特一定对你说过，我为海尼森的仿生人设计记忆。”她说着，眼睛看着已经将自己的手指融合进光柱里的爱芳瑟琳。“哦，我没想到莱因哈特还对你提到过他……杨，那个被称为‘魔术师’的基因设计师。”  
爱芳迅速地把自己的手指伸了回来，她一脸惊恐地转向罗严塔尔，对方则是一种被抓了现行的窘迫表情。他们谁都没有意识到这些光柱其实是和安妮罗杰的系统相连，刚才爱芳好奇的行为已经将他所有的秘密向安妮罗杰和盘托出。  
“这没什么。”安妮罗杰苍白的手指交叠在一起，罗严塔尔注意到了这是莱因哈特也经常会做的一个动作，她的脸上挂着一个好看的笑容，如果不是在这样一个白色的房间里，如果她没有穿着莱因哈特不会选择的白色外套，如果她的金色长发没有像流动的金子一样垂在肩头，他会以为自己面前坐着的是自己金发的年轻上司。在他的记忆里，下一秒，莱因哈特会发出听起来像是自嘲的笑声。“你不能相信那些梦境。”莱因哈特给自己擦燃了一根火柴，房间里充斥着淡淡的烟味，“你不能因为窗外的树枝划到了玻璃，就在梦里听到了可怕的故事，你的毛毯滑落到地上，你就在梦境中感觉自己坠入了雪中。”  
“你想知道你记忆的起点在哪里。”安妮罗杰平静地说着，“是在法兰克福的安全中心训练营中睁开眼睛，还是你在梦境中看到的那一点……哪一个是真的。”  
她站起来，从自己白色的抽屉里拿出了一个样子有点奇怪的机器，如果不是罗严塔尔知道自己此刻并没有身处欧洲安全中心总部的测试处，他会怀疑自己是否要进行42号测试还是基准线测试。“我能把你放在这里的记忆还给你，你也可以选择继续把它们放在这里，这都是你的选择。”她把机器放在他们两个中间的桌子上，罗严塔尔看了一眼桌面上的机器，又抬起头来看着他对面安妮罗杰身后的蓝色光柱，记忆，他知道这些蓝色光柱代表着什么。

这不是梦境，不是外面警报响起的声音被他在梦境中当成了女人的尖叫。他看着那个和自己相似的疯女人，或者，他应该称作“母亲”的人用尖锐的金属试图挖出他的眼睛。讽刺，一个家政型仿生人阻止了这场闹剧，金属刺入她的手掌，红色的血滴落在他的手上。下一次他看到类似的场景时却是一个仿生人挖出了她自己的眼球。  
“怪物，假货……”他不确定自己听到的是不是这两个词，在记忆发生的年纪里，他无法清晰地记起所有的词语。随后充斥在耳朵里的是女人刺耳的尖叫声，他将会在很多很多时候听到这样的尖叫，直到他们准备前往伊塔卡，那个女人把自己永远留在了这颗像苹果一样开始渐渐腐烂的星球上。  
“你这个假货……”他所谓的母亲总是会重复这样的词，假货，这被他听来倒不像是一个贬义的侮辱了。女人的手指狠狠地抓着他的深色短发，她用的力气太大了，对于一个五岁的孩子来说这足以让他开始大哭。但是他忍住了，蓝色和黑色的眼睛瞪着她，里面的眼泪被他忍着不往下掉。她另一只手的指甲几乎要划破他脸上的皮肤，“怪物，你的眼睛后面是不是写着编号。”这也许是她为什么如此执着地想要挖出自己眼睛的原因。“你不是我的孩子，你是个该死的仿生人假货！”  
海尼森公司不会生产仿生人婴儿，儿童仿生人也仅仅用于一些极其特殊的场合里，要经过层层的伦理道德委员会审批。罗严塔尔看到那个疯女人松开了自己的头发，狠狠地扇了自己一个耳光，“就当做是瑞瓦兰抓了自己一下。”罗严塔尔这样想着，那个女人却又开始歇斯底里一般地尖叫起来。  
“你们应该早一点离开那个地方，地球已经不适合人类了。”他小心翼翼地站在父亲书房门口看着父亲的投屏上传来的消息。投屏上的这位上了年纪的通讯者他从未见过，但是他观察到了自己父亲脸上毕恭毕敬的表情，想必对方是什么大人物。瑞瓦兰正躺在父亲的书桌上打着呼噜，天气渐渐变冷，它也更喜欢温暖的地方。“您是否在建议我们前往新奥斯提亚……马尔巴哈先生？”  
投屏里出现的人不耐烦地摆了摆手，表情就像罗严塔尔看到自己的父亲应对那些家政仿生人一样。“别来新奥斯提亚给我添麻烦，蕾欧娜拉在地球上惹的那些祸就已经够让人头疼了……她和那个仿生人的事情，一堆烂摊子。”马尔巴哈先生嘲笑一样地哼了一声，罗严塔尔看不见自己父亲此刻是怎样的神情，但是他看到了自己父亲攥成拳的手。“去新凤凰城，新蒂尔堡，伊塔卡或者随便什么地方，你们来信奥斯提亚只会给我惹麻烦。我可不想在媒体上看到什么‘议长的女儿和仿生人情人私奔’这种让我颜面扫地的新闻。在地球上可能没人追究这件事，但是新奥斯提亚是文明社会。”  
“我知道了。”还没等老罗严塔尔说完，对面的人就已经切断了通讯。罗严塔尔看到自己的父亲沉默地站了一会儿，转过身来看到了站在门口的自己。“连你也在嘲笑我吗，假货的怪胎。”他听到了自己父亲愤恨的咒骂，还没等到自己父亲说出那个词，他自己就快速地逃走了。  
是否所有前往伊塔卡的旅程都会像古老的文字描述的那样充满变数和坎坷，原本的计划被完完全全地推翻、打乱。他的母亲留在了地球上，而他的父亲似乎想要让他在地球上和母亲陪葬。老罗严塔尔一个人踏上了前往伊塔卡的飞船，奥斯卡被留在地球上，和留在地球上的家政仿生人一起。他被遗弃在这颗逐渐腐烂的星球上，父亲付钱让他去法兰克福仅有的，面向人类开放的寄宿学校。这似乎是一种无声的诅咒，诅咒他和这颗星球一起堕落下去。  
“罗严塔尔先生，您父亲的讣告，从伊塔卡发来的……”  
他根本没有看那条消息，这是一个事实，他看或者不看都不会改变什么。他和自己的父亲无时无刻不在互相诅咒对方的死亡，现在看起来是他赢了。奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔对给自己传递消息的仿生人说了句谢谢，眼睛却看着自己投屏上的这条消息。欧洲安全中心的招募启事。没有一个头脑正常的人类会去应聘欧洲安全中心的岗位，那里不是疯子就是一无所有的穷光蛋。这个世界上从来都不缺少愿意拿自己的命换钱的人，无论是在古老的历史中还是在遥远的未来。他们招募人类探员，也会在海尼森下大量的订单作为警用仿生人探员。“不知道他们会不会招募一个一半人类一半仿生人的怪胎。”罗严塔尔自嘲般地想着，“如果可以的话，”他对着还未离去的仿生人信使说，“帮我把那条消息删掉。”  
他花了一天的时间从法兰克福回到他母亲把自己埋葬的地方。那栋曾经光彩照人的建筑现在已经差不多被黄沙淹没。空气中弥漫着呛人的沙子，罗严塔尔在推门进去的时候被呛的咳嗽了起来。地毯上都是沙子了，已经看不出它们原来的颜色。  
罗严塔尔回头看了一眼自己在沙子上留下的脚印，他最终还是回到了这里，只不过一切都不一样了。他的父亲在前往伊塔卡的时候依然在这里留下了很多东西，他走进那间曾经他认为巨大到没有边界的书房，现在却发现它真的算不上大，只是一个正常的房间。摆在角落里的播放器已经无法发出吱吱呀呀的声响，没有电，它只能安静地闭上嘴。  
“我到底在希望自己找到什么东西。”罗严塔尔说着，发出两声干巴巴的笑来，他母亲的全息照片被停在了钢琴上面。他伸出手，盖住了她蓝色的眼睛。“你是觉得自己爱上了一个仿生人，因此你罪无可赦是吗……而我，是你罪行的证据。”

“遵循医嘱，你现在绝对绝对不能喝酒。”  
他的搭档发现了他试图给自己倒一杯劣质酒精的“罪行”，罗严塔尔笑着把自己手里的杯子放了回去。他夸张地摊开自己的手，做了一个“投降”的手势。“我现在再也不相信什么‘仿生人会对人类言听计从’之类的话了。”  
米达麦亚摇了摇头，走了过去，故意隔着上衣轻轻戳了戳他还没有完全恢复的肋骨。成功地换来了罗严塔尔一个龇牙咧嘴喊疼的表情。“至少我救了你的命，你如果因为酒精中毒再进医院，医生会责怪我没有看好你。”  
罗严塔尔坐到扶手椅里面，现在他手里什么都没有，没有酒，没有烟草，任何人类曾经离不开，现在也很难离开的成瘾物都在医生给他开的“禁止清单”里。米达麦亚站在他的对面，手指伸进他黑色的长发里，轻轻地向下，停在他的脸侧。他抓住了米达麦亚的手，仿生人的手掌比他自己的还要温暖一些。“你为什么要救我。”  
“你在说什么蠢话。”米达麦亚笑了笑，好像他刚刚说被海水吞没的阿姆斯特丹因为神迹而重新出现。“你会死在那里。”  
“所有人都希望我的死亡，作为一个‘假货的杂种怪胎’……”他的另一只手盖住了自己的眼，他不想让米达麦亚看到自己蓝色和黑色眼睛里的闪光。米达麦亚回握住了他的手，“并不是所有人。”他只是这样简单地回答。  
在欧洲安全中心卖命的人都是没有未来的绝望之人，他们没有什么可失去的，或者是希望把自己的生命、灵魂、所有的一切打包卖一个好价钱，给自己的亲人换一张逃离地球的船票。罗严塔尔不知道自己属于哪一种，似乎他哪一种都不属于。偶尔他会在安全中心地下的餐厅屏幕上看到遥远殖民卫星的新闻，新奥斯提亚的议会议长冯·马尔巴哈结束了自己的任期，他似乎终于可以去享受自己安逸体面的退休生活。在这个地方没有人知道他和屏幕上这位曾经风光无限的政客之间有什么联系，在这个地方工作的人类只关心自己和自己的钱包。  
他已经没有了父亲给他的一分钱，没有了“冯·马尔巴哈议长的外孙”这个身份，剩下的可能只有自己作为人类的生命和所谓的“灵魂”，但是他真的不知道，如果把这些拿去抵押，他能换来什么。  
“告诉我，我还有多少时间！”又是这种女人的尖叫声，罗严塔尔已经受够了这种歇斯底里的声音。他和米达麦亚被派去“回收”靠近施米滕的一个蛋白质农场的一个失踪的农业仿生人。米达麦亚在蛋白质池子旁寻找着线索，罗严塔尔去不远处农业仿生人的住所里继续搜查。在厨房外面的空地上有一个奇怪的坑，罗严塔尔不知道那是怎样形成的，也不知道那有什么用。当他有些出神地透过污浊的玻璃看着外面的土坑的时候，一双属于女人的手死死地掐住了他的脖子。  
他掰开女人的手指，有这种力气的女人想都不用想一定是一个仿生人。罗严塔尔拿出自己的枪，还没等他指向这个不知道是什么型号和功能的仿生人，这个疯癫的仿生人就将厨房里的金属餐椅丢向了他。他朝着餐椅开了一枪，仿生人趁着这个当口狠狠地给了他一拳，以至于罗严塔尔觉得自己的肋骨都要再次被折断了。  
他的枪掉到一边，仿生人再次两只手掐着他的脖子，“我还有多少时间！”女人叫喊着，罗严塔尔看着她蓝色的眼珠，那后面写着她的编号，不知道编号的前提下他也无法回答女人这个问题。  
“不许动！”米达麦亚的声音出现在模糊的远方，罗严塔尔在感觉到自己肺里的最后一点空气都要被挤走的时候，女人松开了她的手。“奥斯卡。”米达麦亚小心地帮他擦了一下从额头的伤口流下来流到他的眼眶里的血，现在他的视线中模模糊糊地是一片红色。“我没事。”他让米达麦亚把自己拉起来，“任务资料里没有提到过这里还有一个女人。”  
“我也不知道……”米达麦亚攥着自己手里的枪，似乎随时准备着“回收”他们的任务对象，“系统里没有这个女人的资料。”  
“但是她是个仿生人。”罗严塔尔咬着牙说着，他真的可以确定自己的肋骨折断了一根，现在他每说一句话都会感到疼痛。“这一点我可以确定。”  
刚才的女人似乎在混乱中打碎了玻璃逃走了。罗严塔尔和米达麦亚追随着女人留下的足迹向着蛋白质农场另一端的培养棚走去。“我可以一个人解决……奥斯卡，你受伤了。”  
“以任务为主，沃尔夫冈，我没事。”  
麻烦在前面等着他们。  
回收一个农业仿生人是罗严塔尔最不喜欢的任务之一，他猜米达麦亚也是同样的想法。“如果我以后可以掌控海尼森，”他在心里想着，“我一定要给农业仿生人加上严格的基因锁防止他们出差错。”  
当米达麦亚再一次准备开枪“回收”那个失控的，想要将几吨重的蛋白质工厂培养液作为投掷武器伤害他和自己的搭档的农业仿生人时，一片尖锐的金属朝着他的方向被投掷而来。“小心。”罗严塔尔提醒自己的搭档，他一个人对付那个难缠的女仿生人有点力不从心，有一部分原因是他断掉的肋骨。原本准备用农用工具上的金属片割断他脖颈的女仿生人将自己的武器朝着米达麦亚的方向掷去，注意力也完全不在罗严塔尔身上。  
米达麦亚开了两枪，击中的却不是他们的回收对象。那个女人的血流到漂浮着一层污渍的培养槽里，在那一瞬间罗严塔尔看到了自己搭档眼睛里一闪而过的惊恐。他的子弹击中了农业仿生人，回收农业仿生人唯一的方法就是杀了他们。  
“她不在我们的任务清单里。”米达麦亚坐到在刚刚的混乱中已经被破坏的差不多的厨房里唯一一张金属椅子上，他的一只手撑着自己的头，“我不该这样做……”  
罗严塔尔从厨房的橱柜里找到了仿生人的“医药箱”，里面有一条还未过期的止痛剂，他撕开包装，把里面的药片干吞了下去，并且祈求这会有效果。杂乱无章的橱柜里摆着两张照片，不是全息照片，是那种最古老的，纸质的照片。照片上的两个仿生人现在都已经被“回收”了。  
“她是仿生人……曾经在新凤凰城的……”罗严塔尔咽了一口口水，没有说下去。照片后面的那个地址已经说明了一切。他感觉到疼痛开始像潮水一样渐渐消退，剩下的是苍白的石头海滩。  
“仿生人之间会彼此相爱……他们是彼此相爱的吗？”米达麦亚抬起头来看着他，这个问题让罗严塔尔感到恐慌，但是他知道自己的恐慌并不是因为自己不知道这个问题的答案。“我不应该杀死任务清单之外的目标……”  
一直以来，对于仿生人，他们用的词都是“回收”，而不是“杀死”。杀戮这个词带有太多的罪恶感，而现在，米达麦亚将他们任务的本质直白地说了出来，这就是杀戮。仿生人探员在任务后接受的测试也是为了控制他们在杀戮同类的过程中产生的感情波动影响他们作为仿生人的“执行力”，不能通过测试的探员将会被“退休”，另一种意义上的处决。  
“你的新搭档会在下个月入职。”罗严塔尔从自己的上司那里听来这样一句话，米达麦亚没有通过基准线测试，这意味着他会有一个新的仿生人搭档。“如果你没有通过测试……”他曾经和米达麦亚讨论起过这个现在感觉令人悲伤的话题，“他们会让你‘退休’。”  
米达麦亚点了点头，他们在一家破败的地下小酒馆里喝着难喝的啤酒，这种饮料除了含有酒精之外一无是处。“你可以直接说，我会死。”米达麦亚笑了笑，“没办法，这就是海尼森，或者是欧洲安全中心……这个社会对我们的要求。我们只不过是机器，在关闭一个机器的时候你会有罪恶感吗。”  
“你不是。”罗严塔尔说的太快了，他在桌子下面攥住了自己搭档的手。“我的母亲在我很小的时候就想杀了我，因为她怀疑我是她和她的仿生人情人生的‘怪胎’。”他的脸上露出一个苦笑，眼睛看着自己另一只手里玻璃杯中的啤酒，“而我的父亲，他在抛下我自己前往伊塔卡后就一直认为我已经死了。如果这样说……你比我更像一个人类。至少你拥有的不是这样让人绝望的记忆。”  
“死亡……”米达麦亚轻轻地说出这个仿佛咒语一般的词，“对于我来说，可能就是闭上眼睛，睡着了。”  
罗严塔尔没有对自己的上司说什么，他领取了新的任务，朝着停车库走去。他知道自己绝对不是在去完成任务的路上。“你比我更值得活下去。”他默默地攥紧了拳头，他知道自己应该去哪里，海尼森，有一个人能够帮他，有一个地方可以用他的灵魂和人类的生命作为抵押，实现他的愿望。  
莱因哈特。  
欧洲安全中心的消息不会是空穴来风，没人具体知道年轻的莱因哈特是什么来历，他在海尼森和欧洲安全中心的法兰克福协同安保处工作的成绩有目共睹，有人猜测他会在年底之前空降欧洲安全中心成为新一任的领导者。罗严塔尔有几个地下线人，是那些会对他主动表达好感的女人，其中一个在海尼森有职位。“他是记忆设计师安妮罗杰的弟弟。”女人说着，涂了漂亮唇膏的嘴唇勾起一个好看的弧度。“我以为你对这种……年轻小子没有兴趣。”  
比起那种兴趣，罗严塔尔更感兴趣的是，莱因哈特在收下他的抵押物后会给予他怎样的价码。  
“我可以给你新的档案，新的身份。”莱因哈特递给他一杯加了冰的威士忌，但是他却没有喝。“你想拯救你的仿生人搭档，真是仁慈……”他们现在在海尼森的一间会客厅里，透明的玻璃墙壁后面是仿生人的设计工厂，那些没有被启动的仿生人仿佛睡着一样静静地悬浮在琥珀色的溶液中。“他比我更值得活下去，作为一个人类活下去。”罗严塔尔平静地说着，他喝了一小口莱因哈特给他的酒，酒精混着冰灼烧着他的喉咙。  
“安妮罗杰能够更改你的记忆，还有他的，我能更换你们的档案。你会作为欧洲安全中心定制的警用仿生人活下去，那次沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚没有通过的基准线测试也会被你的测试成绩覆盖。唯一的问题是……”莱因哈特故意在这里停顿了一下，“在海尼森最好的基因设计师出走后，我们无法解开仿生人的‘基因锁’，也就是说，你的搭档仍然有‘退役年限’。”  
罗严塔尔沉默地站在那里，这对于他来说已经是一个他能找到的，最好的解决方案，他现在只能接受，并且等待莱因哈特拿走他的抵押物。  
“作为回报，”这一刻最终来临，“我需要你去帮我‘处理’一些欧洲安全中心内部令人厌烦的蛀虫，在我掌握整个欧洲安全中心之后，我不希望还有内部的麻烦。”


	7. Chapter 7

“我一直都知道会有这么一天。”莱因哈特坐在飞行器的副驾驶座上，并且准备无视法兰克福中心区的“禁止在交通工具中吸烟”的规定，从自己黑色的外套口袋里拿出纸质烟盒，缓缓地抽出一支烟。“该死。”他小声地咒骂了一句，原因是他意识到自己没有带火柴或者是任何一个可以用来点火的东西。“所以当安妮罗杰通知我去把你们‘捞出来’的时候我一点都没觉得惊讶。”  
坐在驾驶座上的罗严塔尔没有说话，他的嘴唇抿成一条直线，蓝色和黑色的眼睛看着前方雨雾弥漫的法兰克福中心区的天际线。各种模糊的颜色交织在一起，混乱，这可能是最好的形容词。  
“如果您不介意的话，冯·罗严克拉姆先生。”后排的爱芳慢慢地探过头来，她的发散器被罗严塔尔放在了驾驶座旁的架子上，她的手穿过了莱因哈特的座椅，在莱因哈特手里拿着的卷烟的前端点了点，红色的火光闪烁着，青色的烟雾让她看起来更模糊了。  
“谢谢，爱芳。”莱因哈特深吸了一口烟，这个狭小空间里的空气变得浑浊。“愿意为您效劳。”爱芳朝着莱因哈特露出一个甜甜的笑容，罗严塔尔若有所思地看着爱芳的眼睛，那里面看不到平时她在米达麦亚身边时那种如融化蜂蜜一般的笑意。现在她是和我的系统链接在一起的，他这样想着，爱芳瑟琳依旧是将浅金色的长发束起的样子，也许这就是我面对莱因哈特的时候戴上的面具的模样。  
“我愿意承担一切后果。”他干巴巴地说着，他只能这么说，否则他还能怎样。罗严塔尔感觉自己的双手有些发颤，就算是当时他执行任务被一个仿生人差点丢下废弃的高层建筑边缘时也没有这么紧张过，米达麦亚那时候抓住了他的手，而现在，他不知道自己是否能再次被拯救，或者是他能否去拯救他的搭档。又一次。  
“先别急着说这句话。”他金发的上司此刻在朦朦胧胧的烟雾背后，甚至看不清他眼睛里的神情，但是罗严塔尔听到了莱因哈特轻轻的笑声。莱因哈特的手盖在了他依旧有些发颤的手上，比起米达麦亚，莱因哈特的手要冷得多。“我需要你做的事还有很多。海尼森……不，不仅仅是海尼森，整个地球的末日都要来了。”此时他们的飞行器低低地掠过美因河，朝着法兰克福的欧洲安全中心总部的停车库驶去。“那些沙子迟早会把法兰克福吞没，如果沙子没有把法兰克福吞没，海水也会。”  
外面的雨水一直不断地敲打着飞行器的玻璃，如果摒除这些噪音，在远处的巨大堤坝外，大西洋的海水同样在敲击着大坝铸成的防线。它们听起来是如此相似，以至于居住在这里的人会将那些汹涌的潮汐当做是无穷无尽的雨水。  
“如果法兰克福完蛋了，那么整个欧洲就完蛋了。大洋彼岸的美国佬不一定能比法兰克福多撑哪怕一天，看看洛杉矶的鬼样子，我猜美国任何一个负担的起去殖民卫星的人都已经抛弃了这颗星球。他们就是想诓老欧洲一杯，让老欧洲成为地球的‘看门狗’。”  
莱因哈特说的不无道理，罗严塔尔想着，他的手依旧被自己的上司攥在手里，像是在旧时代里宣誓就职时要将手放在圣经上起誓。还会有谁死守在地球上，海尼森总部，魔术师，莱因哈特……  
“回去之后你要先帮我去把我们可怜的奈特哈尔·缪拉从羁押所里捞出来，他没有通过42号测试，被怀疑是派来的仿生人。总部给出的建议是按照一般规程‘回收’。”莱因哈特在这里停顿了一下，此刻他手里的烟已经被抽完了，烟蒂被他胡乱地掐灭在了驾驶座旁边的架子上。“42号测试就是个笑话，”他真的笑了出来，像是毕典菲尔特对他讲了一个拙劣的笑话，“奈特哈尔·缪拉通不过42号测试，而‘魔术师’制造的仿生人却可以。你知道原因吗，奥斯卡？”  
“对不起，我不知道。”  
“设计42号测试的不是别人，正是‘魔术师’杨威利。”莱因哈特终于松开了自己的手，打开了他自己系统的投屏，随着他手指的滑动，一些东西被拖拽到了罗严塔尔放在架子上的发散器里。  
“冯·罗严克拉姆先生，”爱芳小小地惊呼了一声，她当然能够看到莱因哈特给罗严塔尔的系统里拖拽了什么内容，“您真的要给奥斯卡和沃尔夫冈这样的权限？”  
”我已经受够了海尼森的那一套谎言，欧洲安全中心如果再这样下去，只会和这颗星球一样腐烂。告诉奈特哈尔，他欠我一份人情，至于偿还的方式，他总有一天会知道的。“  
罗严塔尔像往常一样将自己的飞行器停在他的停车位上，好像他从来不曾去过海尼森总部那钢筋混凝土制成的神庙，也不曾和安妮罗杰会面。一切按照它们既定的轨道前进着，一切不曾改变。莱因哈特下车离开的时候甚至没有说一句再见，”再会，冯·罗严克拉姆先生。“爱芳的声音在莱因哈特的身后响起，她的声音依旧听起来甜腻腻的，像没化开的蜂蜜糖浆。莱因哈特伸出手，做了一个“小声点”的手势，爱芳没有继续说下去，而罗严塔尔一直站在她的旁边，一言不发。  
“我是否应该保留一份备份给沃尔夫，奥斯卡？”  
“你认为我应该怎么做？”罗严塔尔的手里拿着虚拟助理的发散器，他不知道自己是在问爱芳瑟琳还是在问自己。  
“你是在向你镜子中的倒影来寻求答案呢，奥斯卡。”爱芳瑟琳轻轻地将双手放在他的肩膀上，罗严塔尔按了一下发散器的开关，半透明的虚拟助理消失了，现在剩下的只有他自己。

“下午……不，对不起，我不知道现在是什么时间，”奈特哈尔·缪拉看到罗严塔尔推开审讯室的玻璃门的时候说了这样半句话，他脸上挂着一个疲惫而勉强的笑容，但是却还努力地保持自己以一种不失风度的姿势笔直地站在罗严塔尔对面，“就算是下午好吧，奥斯卡。”  
“对于你的测试结果我恨遗憾。”罗严塔尔和缪拉的关系一直不好不坏，缪拉是个讨人喜欢的家伙，只不过他家庭的原因，年轻人不得不把自己的人生抵押给欧洲安全中心，让自己的弟弟妹妹们能够逃离地球。但是罗严塔尔一直不觉得自己能和缪拉有什么好聊的，尤其是在现在这种情况下。他示意缪拉坐下，他能够看出在羁押所里被当成仿生人的探员经历了不好过的一段时间，而他接下来需要缪拉完成的事，不，不如说是莱因哈特要求缪拉完成的任务需要缪拉健康地活着，因此他不希望缪拉在这里耗费太多的精力和体力。缪拉小心翼翼地坐在金属扶手椅上，等待着罗严塔尔给他的“判决”。  
“我不是来给你做另一个测试或者是，回收你的，奈特哈尔。”罗严塔尔还是不习惯于称呼对方的名字，缪拉经常会和米达麦亚在一起聊天或者喝一点酒精饮料，他也会从自己的搭档口中听到“奈特哈尔”这个名字，他却总是用“缪拉”这个稀松平常的姓来称呼缪拉。这个名字像一个奇怪的地名，是传说中魔术师杨威利和他的团队会出现的奈德拉德区的旧车站。“莱因哈特有一个任务是交给你的。”他把平时他们会随身携带的便携投屏装置放在桌上，这曾经是缪拉的投屏，但是随着探员被关进羁押所，他的投屏装置和系统也一并被封存了起来。缪拉的浅色眼睛睁得大大的，不敢相信罗严塔尔刚才做了什么。  
“他希望你能去魔术师那里。”  
那个疲倦的笑容又出现在了缪拉的脸上，他根本没有试图去拿罗严塔尔放在桌子上的装置。“我甚至都没有见过魔术师……我只是……”缪拉抬起眼来看着坐在他对面的罗严塔尔，“对不起我不该和你说这些，我只是一个爱上了他制作的仿生人的可怜家伙。”  
“谁又未尝不是这种可怜人。”罗严塔尔拿过了缪拉的投屏，把里面的内容接入到了自己的系统之中，“你已经见过‘魔术师’了，杨威利，他看起来……”  
罗严塔尔思索着自己该用怎样的形容词来形容他在缪拉的系统中看到的杨威利，那个人和他想象中的完全不同。莱因哈特将“魔术师”杨威利称为仿生人的神明。“他为仿生人创造躯壳，姐姐为仿生人创造灵魂。”他金发上司的声音在回忆中听起来有一丝不真实感，就好像他自己才是被摆在圣坛上没有生命的圣像。而真正的杨威利，他看起来和罗严塔尔在法兰克福一个最普通的街道上会偶尔遇到的那种还在发愁自己该如何举家前往一个负担得起的殖民卫星旅费的普通人一样。  
“果然他是‘魔术师’吗……”缪拉轻轻地摇了摇头，“真相总是和我们的想象大相径庭。”  
“现在你可以离开欧洲安全中心了。你的所有资料、档案、案底，莱因哈特都会帮你清除，你现在是一个没有身份的‘透明人’。”罗严塔尔用了一个并不高明的比喻，他甚至开始怀疑这一切是否是莱因哈特宏大布局中微小的一个环节，他们两个都知道，在法兰克福，一个没有身份的人类比一个没有身份的仿生人更难独自生存下去。不是莱因哈特“希望”奈特哈尔·缪拉到杨威利那里去，而是莱因哈特迫使他只能去“魔术师”那里寻求庇护。  
“奥斯卡。”缪拉的声音突然急切起来，罗严塔尔仔细地搜索了自己并不清晰的记忆，没有发现他曾经听到过缪拉用这样的声调说出自己的名字。“他能够解开仿生人的基因锁，你可以——”  
“我并不害怕死亡。”罗严塔尔甚至没等缪拉说完这句话就打断了他的同僚。“现在没有多少时间了，你应该快点离开这里。”  
“和我一起去找杨威利，奥斯卡，他能解开你的基因锁，能给你一个新的身份……你可以去殖民卫星作为一个人类重新开始生活。在这里……”缪拉玻璃球一样的眼睛小心翼翼地环视了一下这间看起来没有丝毫生机的审问室，“你已经服役了多久，六年，七年，迟早有一天他们会让你退休。就算你不惧怕死亡，也会有人不希望你死去……他……”缪拉紧张地站了起来，迅速地抄过罗严塔尔放在桌子上的装置攥在手里。“沃尔夫冈，他会希望你解开基因锁，逃离这个地方，如果可以的话，你应该和我一起现在就——”  
“谢谢你的好意，我知道，我一直都知道。”他看着缪拉急切的神情，那背后是这个年轻的探员给他描绘的一种“可能性”，一种普世意义上的“幸福结局”。“解开了基因锁，拥有了新的身份，仿生人就能成为人类……还是说，人类和仿生人之间本身就没有一个清晰的界限。你通不过的42号测试，你遇见的那个仿生人却能通过，这又是何等的讽刺。”

一颗苹果的腐烂并不会在一个瞬间完成。它会一点一点地渗透出甜滋滋的腐烂气息，再将那些混了霉菌的糖分变成一汪颜色奇怪的水。最后它表面的果皮也会变得扭曲、黯淡、坑洼不平。这是一颗苹果，是法兰克福，是他们脚下的这颗星球。  
莱因哈特说的没错，这颗星球的末日不远了。不仅仅是这颗星球，人类诞生的地方，那些人类在太空深处探索的成果，新时代的“新大陆”，被誉为遍地黄金、流淌着蜂蜜和油脂之地殖民卫星和殖民行星的末日也在不远处的一个拐角等着一无所知的人类。一贯对于暴乱三缄其口，只报道殖民卫星歌舞升平的媒体也罕见地拿出大量的篇幅来诉说那些失控的仿生人。首先是矿业星球的仿生人劳工，他们几乎用残忍的方式抹除了它所在星区排遣去的安保仿生人和所谓的人类“总督”。仿生人在矿井旁吊死人类的画面传播到地球上，传播到每个殖民卫星和殖民行星居民日常的信息系统中。  
一开始只是一颗石子投进池塘里，石子沉没到池底的淤泥中，而他激起的波纹却一层一层向外扩散，最终引发一场海啸。  
更多血腥的动乱在那些偏远的资源星球上开始被人们所知，人类从来不会在历史中学习，这可能是他们唯一学到的真理。人类和仿生人在恐慌和愤怒之间互相仇视，似乎战争就在未来一触即发。  
罗严塔尔和米达麦亚以为自己会像之前一样，在欧洲安全中心领到更多的、令人头疼的任务，去回收那些受到殖民卫星的仿生人鼓动的仿生人，或者是直接干脆去法兰克福的地下赌场里排查可能已经潜入地球的叛乱者。但是他们没有，罗严塔尔依旧不习惯他重新获得的人类身份，而米达麦亚似乎也感受到了这种不适应。破天荒般地他们之间保持了一段之前难以想象的沉默，这种沉默不仅局限于面对面的场合，通讯工具上的静默让罗严塔尔一度怀疑自己的通讯系统是否已经被海尼森或者莱因哈特切断了。  
“沃尔夫冈。”他在繁琐的例行汇报结束之后在欧洲安全中心一条灯光永远不够明亮的走廊里遇到了米达麦亚，最近的例行汇报也变得越来越诡异，他要在欧洲安全中心假装自己还是那个在这里工作了六年的警用仿生人，莱因哈特会直接越级给他一些任务，一些不能写在汇报文件里的任务。罗严塔尔一方面在那些琐碎却又似乎藏在一个阴谋背后的任务中疲于奔命，另一方面例行汇报里他又显得有些无所事事。“等到末日来的那一天，”莱因哈特的声音比他记忆中熟悉的音调要低了一些，甚至干巴巴的有些发哑，他金发的上司依旧在自己位于欧洲安全中心顶层的住所里消耗着“奢侈”的成瘾品，“你就会知道这一切的意义是什么，或者是，他们根本就没有意义。”  
米达麦亚停了下来，他有些尴尬地开口，“好久不见，奥斯卡。”这是爱芳瑟琳会说的话，不是米达麦亚会说的。米达麦亚本身似乎也意识到了这一点，“该死，我在说些什么。”他小声地嘟囔着，而这时候罗严塔尔朝着他的方向又靠近了一点。“缪拉和我提过，‘魔术师’可以解开所有仿生人的基因锁，他建议我去找那个‘魔术师’，杨威利……”他的声音压得很低，低到就算是欧洲安全中心的监听也不一定能够听到。他已经将自己所拥有的全部都抵押给莱因哈特了，他不知道自己是否还有足够的信用能够支付的起这样做的代价。但是如果缪拉说的是真的，那么那个被人称作魔术师的人，被莱因哈特称为“仿生人的神”的杨威利会愿意帮他。  
“那会改变什么，奥斯卡，那什么都不会改变，就像现在。”米达麦亚浅色的眼睛看着他，手指伸进他黑色的长发里，“你觉得什么改变了？”  
“什么都没有改变。”罗严塔尔说出了这句简单的回答，另一半句子在他嘴里打了个转，最后归于沉默。什么都没有改变，我依旧是那个罪无可赦的人，罪行不仅仅是因为爱上仿生人。  
“即使没有基因锁。”米达麦亚松开自己的手，罗严塔尔黑色的长发从他的手指缝隙中落下，“就算是人类，也无法逃避死亡，或者用这里的话来说，叫做‘退役’。你说过你不惧怕死亡，奥斯卡。”  
“如果我能有多一点时间……”  
“你永远不可能拥有足够多的时间，我们总是无法追上时间的速度。”  
有一个声音在他的脑子里大声地叫嚣着，如同他在法兰克福上空听到的上涨的大西洋中的海水猛烈地冲击着水泥堤坝的声音。那个声音让他再靠近一点，去向他的搭档索要一个拥抱，一个吻，去索要更多。但是他只是站在那里，什么都没有做。一切都没有变化，他还是那个什么都不敢做的怪胎。  
农业仿生人、工业仿生人、在暗无天日的矿井一天一天从事人类碰都不愿意碰的高强度体力劳动的仿生人奴隶绞死了他们的奴隶主。这种事件在人类的历史上一遍一遍一遍地发生着，循环往复，仿生人如果开始撰写历史，那第一章一定始于这一年的末尾。仿生人的史学家会在未来用蘸了红墨水的钢笔在一张皱巴巴的纸上写，海尼森在法兰克福中心区的数据库在一次停电中被摧毁，仿生人获得了所谓的“自由”，而自由这个词并不是人类施舍或者为他们定义的内容。  
当人类失去了已经伴随他们几百年的电力供应，这一刻人类感觉到了神在看到盗火的普罗米修斯时的愤怒和无助。而这个普罗米修斯塑造生命的外壳，另一位女神则注入灵魂。最终他们为这些生命盗来了火种，而潘多拉的盒子是否也会随之打开。仿生人切断了整个法兰克福区域的电力，在几场混乱的爆炸之后，一切陷入了黑暗，陷入了平静。人们只能在黑暗中窃窃私语，在漫天的雨中，就算是声嘶力竭的呼喊也显得安静了许多。  
“没有了海尼森的数据库，你要怎么区分一个仿生人和人类？”  
在莱因哈特住所的巨大落地窗向外看，法兰克福的颜色从来没有如此单调过。不同颜色闪烁的灯光熄灭后，黑暗安静地给了这座城市一个冰冷的拥抱。罗严塔尔不知道该如何回答这个问题，现在房间里唯一不是黑色的东西也许只有莱因哈特指间的红色火光，一闪一闪的，在烟雾中忽明忽暗。  
“眼球后面的数字？42号测试？金色的头发和蓝色的眼睛？”莱因哈特笑了起来，仿佛在嘲笑人类的愚蠢与自负。“这颗星球的末日要来了，就算没有仿生人，人类也会等来这一天。”  
“你为什么要这样做，莱因哈特？”  
“仿生人和人类本来就没有一个明确的界限，我只不过是在……即将滑落的滚石上稍稍推了一下。”

莱因哈特给他提出的最后一个价码是一场漫长的远征。  
罗严塔尔在和自己的搭档准备一起出发的时候偶然间看到了奈特哈尔·缪拉，年轻人看起来没有什么变化，脸上依旧是那种温暖的笑容，就算是头发被雨淋湿了，他也依然还是那个他们记忆中的缪拉。“这真的是好久不见。奈特哈尔，你是……”米达麦亚没有说完，罗严塔尔猜测自己的搭档可能是要问缪拉是否和他们一样准备启程离开地球，和莱因哈特一起前往一个未知的远方，被莱因哈特称为“苹果之岛”的，只属于理论中的一颗适宜殖民的行星。“总有人需要留在这里。”缪拉说着，看着他们即将踏上的那艘船，“可能这个时候说‘再见’有点不合时宜。”  
他们在离开这颗星球的时候没有向任何一个人道别，这颗曾经是蓝色的星球开始变得越来越远，直到成为一个闪烁着一点点光芒的光点。“你是否感到遗憾，奥斯卡？”爱芳瑟琳的声音传到他的耳朵里，虚拟助理半透明的身形出现在他身旁。她浅金色的长发束成一个马尾，现在外面已经没有了法兰克福一直下个不停的雨，她也就没有穿着那件宽大的雨衣。她随意地坐到罗严塔尔旁边的座位上，翘着脚看着他。  
“我不懂你在说什么，爱芳。”  
“现在我在你的系统里，我知道你的所思所想……”  
“那你就更不用问这个问题了。”  
“也许是你想要问自己这个问题，奥斯卡。”  
他想到了之前他在法兰克福看到过的虚拟助理的巨大广告，虚拟助理能够成为你想要他们成为的任何样子，他们能够知道你的任何想法，去任何你想要他们去的地方。此刻的爱芳瑟琳只不过是他见到的镜子中的一个影子，她的声音是他自己在拷问自己。  
“爱芳，”他的声音低了下来，“不用去叫醒沃尔夫了，明天不是一个工作日。”  
“你也是，奥斯卡。”爱芳半透明的手掌覆上了他的眼睛，他知道这虽然没有意义，但是也顺从地闭上了眼，“晚安。”


End file.
